Sorrow
by Strange Valkyrie
Summary: will things get better if she goes home? will every one be okay with WHO she brings home? Sequal to Pain Of The Past
1. The Call

I dont own twilight or super natural.

Sorrow, hope you guys like it :l

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I laid on the lounge staring up at the ceiling, nothing seemed as nice as the quietness of my apartment with Ronnie Radke's voice in the back ground. He may have changed bands a couple of times but his voice was still awesome no matter what band he was in now. I closed my eyes as Falling In Reverse's The Drug In Me Is You came on softly I smiled slowly thinking of how many times I've rocked out to this song since I moved here. It felt right new beginning new start.

I jumped as my phone started to ring, opening my eyes it was dark and all I could see was the flashing of my phone in the dark. I lunged myself at it before it could stop ringing.

"Belle speaking" I answered as I laid half on the lounge trying to keep my balance.

"Anna?" came a high pitched voice on the other end I frowned and sat up on the lounge.

"who is this?" I asked looking around the dark towards the door then to my windows.

"it's Zoey" I froze the phone fell from my hand and hit the ground with a thud. How did she find me? Shit I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did the other places. I looked down at my phone and watched as the screen changed to call disconnected. I needed to go, now.

I was halfway throwing my clothes on to my bed and cloth covered suitcase. I didn't even hear the door open or see someone standing at the door watching me.

"Belle?" I spun around at his voice he was frowning looking at the clothes on my bed and in my hands. "last minute trip?" he asked his brown eyes finally falling on mine.

"I... I have to go I'm sorry it's over" I said turning away from him clutching my clothes to my chest as the pain started to form.

"Wait. Babe stop tell me what's going on?" his voice came from behind me.

"Just go okay" I said throwing my clothes on the bed I dare not to turn around, I had already made my mind up.

"No" he said firmly god why did he have to make it harder then it seemed in my head? Because it's not it your head! I really hated myself sometimes. Don't turn around don't look at him you'll break.

"Dean just please go" I said turning around as he walked further into my room. I looked to the hand he held out and shook my head.

"Belle just tell me" he said grabbing my arm and pulled me to him, his arms wrapped around me and the tears fell.

* * *

><p>ZPOV<p>

"Babe chill she'll be okay"

"Don't tell me to chill if it wasn't for your damn brother Anne would still be here." I said turning away from the window to look at the gorgeous hunk of muscle that was lying across the bottom of the bed.

"Look it's been what? A year and a half, I'm sure she's okay" Emmett said sitting up he didn't show it but I knew he missed her too we all did.

"She dropped her phone and didn't answer back" I said starting to pace again.

"Zoe relax your making me nervous" he said getting up and stopping me in mid step. "she's okay, if she wasn't Alice would have seen you know that" I sighed in defeat and rested my forehead on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around me gently.

"Promise?" I asked lifting my head to look at him

"I promise" he said leaning forward and kissing me.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I shook my head gently to push sleep away Ronnie was singing in the background again, my heart swelled with love, love for Dean and Ronnie's music. I wiped my eyes gently and tried to sit up but his arm tightened around my waist. Even in his sleep he still wanted to protect me, after everything I had said to him. I looked up to his sleeping face. His hair light brown hair wasn't very long but long enough for me to run my fingers through, he didn't look stressed or agitated or anything just asleep and peaceful I gently leaned up and placed a kiss on his strong jaw. All I wanted to do was just lay in his arms forever and not move, he was safe, he was home. Charlie would love Dean I thought as I carefully moved my fingers along his jaw and cheek bones. His eyes slowly opened and revealed his beautiful brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly his hand rubbing my back.

"Nothing, I'm just sorry about earlier" I said as he moved a little so he could get comfortable.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it" he said leaning up and kissing my nose he smiled when I pulled back and wrinkled my nose up. "you're too cute, you know that" I blushed a little and looked down as his hand moved up and rested on my cheek after he brushed my hair behind my ear. I looked up into his eyes, they were searching mine trying to find the answers that hide from his questions.

"Don't" I said knowing the look he had on his face.

"Don't what?" he asked trying to look innocent, I put my hand on his chest and sat up on the lounge beside his laying form.

"Don't go there Dean we always end up fighting" I said looking over my shoulder at him, he groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I just want to know what's wrong, you're having nightmares I can't save you from" he said sitting up and turning so his back was against my legs.

"I don't need saving" I said getting up and jumping over the other side of the lounge away from him, a sudden urge to be away from people had me walking to the kitchen and jumping up to sit on the cold bench.

"look, we've been together what six months I've opened up to you why can't you do the same?" he asked getting up off the lounge and looking around for me, I sighed and looked away from him out the window at the city.

"It's different for me" I said looking back towards him. "Like you said we've only been together for six months." I could see him locking on to my voice and walking around the lounge towards me,

"belle I'm not trying to push you" he said reaching me but stood back leaning against the opposite bench, I watched as his body tensed up then relax he was so gorgeous a body any girl would want and the guys would kill to have. Yet he was here in my kitchen with me.

"I didn't say you were" I said dumbly trying to pull myself together, he knew I was looking at him by the same smile that was held on his lips that I died to kiss.

"No but sometimes you tend to have a double meaning to your words" he said walking to me I pushed myself off the bench before he could pin me. "I don't this feeling to go away" I frowned and looked up at him,

"God dean not everyone can be horny all the time and it doesn't stay around long" I said slipping past him.

"Smart ass, That's not what I meant belle" he said walking up behind me and grabbing my waist making me squeak.

"What did you mean then?" I asked as he leaned down and kissed my neck softly.

"This. Us. Don't shut me out please" he whispered along my neck as he dropped kisses.

"I'm not shutting you out. And I don't want it to go away either" I said gasping a little at each kiss on my neck.

"I have to go away from a couple of days" he said snapping me back to reality and out of the bedroom.

"What? Why?" I asked turning around in his arms to look at his face.

"Dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a couple of days."

* * *

><p>ZPOV<p>

"Alice, are you okay?" I watched in horror this being the first time seeing Alice actually have a vision, it was nothing like jasper said it would be. She just blanked in the middle of the conversation.

"I... I'm fine" she stuttered grabbing jaspers arms for support like she was about to fall off the edge of the planet!

"What did you see?" I asked softly not wanting to gate crash her recovery back to the living world.

"Anna. She's with a Winchester" she said looking at me then to jasper, he tensed up I frowned and got up to sit closer to Alice.

"Who's that?" I asked feeling like I was five again and asking mum why dad wouldn't be coming back.

"Them" jasper stated looking deep into Alice's eyes.

"I couldn't see which one" Alice said sounding scared out of her mind,

"Why is it a bad thing?" I asked looking between Alice and jasper.

"John and Dean Winchester, their hunters" Alice said looking at me as jasper grabbed his phone and walked out of the lounge room.

"I have no idea who they are" I said getting frustrated by the little information I was getting from these two.

"John is Dean's father, they hunt anything and everything. Their dangerous to us" Alice blurted out looking into my eyes.

"Well I doubt she's with his father being nineteen now I don't think she likes old balls" I said raising an eyebrow at Alice's worried face as I folded my arms over my chest.

"It doesn't matter who she's with apart or together john and dean are dangerous" she said as jasper walked back in and sat down in the arm chair opposite Alice and I.

"I talked to her yesterday I'm sure she's okay" I said looking down at the carpet finally realizing what Alice was saying had to be true, she wasn't wrong.

"Wait you spoke to her?" jasper asked leaning forward I looked up at him.

"Yea well no not really she answered the phone but that was about it" I said looking at Alice.

"Guess that's better than nothing" jasper said leaning back again.

"What are we going to do?" I asked after the room had fallen into silence.

"We can't do anything Zoe" jasper said staring at the coffee table intently.

"That's bullshit! She's out there with a psycho killer and you're not going to do anything about it?" I yelled getting up gaining the attention of him but only able to raise one of his god damn eyebrows.

"Go ahead and save her. She ran remember" jasper said calmly I frowned as my anger slowly disappeared.

"What are we going to tell Charlie?" jasper and I both looked at Alice as she spoke softly.

"We can't he's already fragile enough even if he has sue now." jasper said getting up and walking over to his wife and kissed her forehead gently.

"I have to warn her" I said grabbing my bag and running out the door before jasper could stop me. I had to warn her, everyone may have given up on her but I haven't. She answered my call, she'll have to again, she has a right to know about her grandfather.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

"Don't go please" I said looking up at dean, he had his eyes closed and a hand behind his head.

"I have to, I promise if it wasn't for dad not coming back I wouldn't be leaving you" he said opening one eye to look at me. I sighed it was Sunday afternoon and he was leaving soon.

"then let me come with you" I said sitting up and looking at him over my shoulder, he was frowning and his eyes were open looking at me as if I were the strangest thing he had ever seen.

"Belle no" he said simply before he got up and walked into the bathroom. I had asked him before if I could go hunting with him but he had refused and left without a word, I opened my mouth to say something when my phone started to ring.

"is that yours or mine?" dean asked from the bathroom the door open a tiny bit, the man peed like a god damn horse I rolled my eyes and turned over to my bed side table

"it's mine, continue to pee please don't let my phone stop you" I said and smiled as his laugh echoed out from the bathroom to me, I grabbed my phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Anna I know it's you please don't hang up I need to talk to you" it was the voice from yesterday.

"Look if this is some kind of prank kindly fuck off." I said pulling the phone away to hang up

"Wait Anna it's about Charlie, please just listen for two minutes." Charlie, I had forgotten about him, I felt like the world was starting to weigh on my shoulders again and a knot forming in my stomach.

"You have two minutes, what about him?" I asked holding the phone back up to my ear.

"he's not well, Alice saw you with some man, you need to get away from him he's dangerous Anna please just leave him!" the voice on the other end sounded strained and stressed.

"Who is it?" I spun around and looked as he walked back into the room he rushed over and took the phone from me.

"Anna!"

"Listen to me, I don't know who you are or what you're doing calling this phone. But if I catch you ringing here again I will hunt you down and shove your phone right up your-"

"You don't scare me Winchester!" I heard the girl on the phone say. "you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down and rip your throat out." dean opened his mouth to say something but the line went dead.

"That was Zoey" I whispered wrapping my arms around myself.

"Who's Zoey?" he asked tossing my phone on to the pillows.

"No one she's a friend of my past" I said jumping up and off the bed walking out to the lounge room, the knot I had growing in my stomach was getting worse.

"You need to tell me who she is" dean said following me out, I stopped and turned around to face him.

"I can't" I said looking away from his brown eyes.

"I can't protect you if I don't know" he said walking closer and putting his hands on my shoulders. "You need to tell me."

"I can't" I said looking down at his hands.

"why?" he asked moving his hand and lifting my chin up to look him in the eye.

"because of what you do" I said pulling away from him and walking into the kitchen.

"what do you mean because of what I do" dean asked following me I stopped at the fridge and opened it to grab a bottle of water.

"hunting things Dean" I said turning around and jumping back alittle as the fridge closed and he was right in front of me,

"why are you protecting them? They have obviously hurt you" he said folding his arms over his chest.

"because their still family,"I said stepping past him but he grabbed my arm.

"can you just stand in one spot and talk to me please" he said getting agitated I pulled my arm out of his hand frowning up at him.

"don't ever do that again" I hissed at him and walked back to the bedroom slamming the door on my way and throwing the bottle of water at the bed. I don't even know why I got it in the first place it wasn't like I was thirsty or anything. I stood in the middle of the room anger fuming from me til I rewound the conversation I had with dean, he was all I have. Could I really afford to push him away? I knew the answer that's why I turned around and opened the door nothing was moving in the lounge room or the kitchen from what I could see I frowned and walked out to the light switch and turned it on. My apartment was empty.

"fuck sake" I swore running for the door I flung it open and looked down the hall. "Dean?" I asked into the lit up emptiness the tan coloured walls reflecting the light making my eyes hurt I spun around grabbing the keys and pulling the door closed behind me as I ran down the hall. There was no way I could take the elevator he was probably in there I couldn't wait I needed to apologize.

I ran out into the car park and saw his car was still parked but he stood beside it.

"Dean!" I called out to him, he looked up from his keys to me. I couldn't let him go I needed him, I ran up to him.

"what's-" he started to say before I launched myself at him and kissed him intensely, he stood in shock for a couple of seconds til he realized I was kissing him, his hands moved to my waist as he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss making me moan. He pushed me up against the car pulled away from the kiss leaving me breathless I moved my hands from around his neck to his heaving chest.

"I'm sorry" I said looking into his eyes his thumbs started to slowly stroke my bare skin from where he had pushed my shirt up.

"don't be, I should be the one saying sorry" he said leaning down and kissing me again.

* * *

><p>ZPOV<p>

I screamed in frustration as I threw my phone on the bed. He was with her! No wonder she sounded weird, he's controlling her. I thought as I started to pace back and forth across my room til there was a knock at the door.

"Zoey stop pacing it's making me dizzy" I sighed softly and walked over to the door. Opening it Alicia stood leaning against the wall, she looked like shit. Since she found out that Anna had skipped town she just became quiet and withdrawn from everyone, Heath was worried. Everyone was worried.

"sorry bub, how ya feeling?" I asked leaning against the same wall and looked at her. She frowned I blinked and stepped back from her as anger just erupted from her.

"I'm no bub and stop asking me if I'm okay seriously! I'm fine!" she yelled before she stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her making the windows in the entire house shake from the impact of the door meeting the frame that held it close. I groaned and shut my door, Emmett was out with Heath and Edward so I couldn't tell him my theory. Right cause it wouldn't be the first 'theory' you've had and told Emmett about. I rolled my eyes at my inner voice before I could stop myself I was standing infront of my side of the walk in closet I had made the boys install as a condition for me to moving in. they bitched and whined but the threat of Emmett being cut off from sex really had him motivated.

I grabbed the Gucci bag that Alice had given to me for Christmas and started throwing random clothes in, I needed to get Anna back for everyone's sake, especially for Charlie. The poor man was broken hearted even though Sue Clearwater and her son moved in it didn't quiet feel right.

"babe we're home" I stopped mid way to grabbing another bag to throw more clothes in when I heard Emmett call out well not exactly call out, sometimes being a vampire really did my head in sometimes.

"up stairs" I said knowing he'd hear me I could tell by the air that hung around me Emmett was smiling, and horny as fuck. As much as I would love to help him, I just wasn't in the mood for it.

"hey sexy what you doing?" he asked I turned around to see him standing in the entrance of the closet.

"they have her" I said turning back to the bag I was now trying to zip up.

"what's going on? Where you going?" he asked walking in, god no he was curious and when he got curious he got damn sexy, I groan inwardly as I could tell the panties I was wearing were going to get wet and fast.

"go away" I said concentrating hard on the bag instead of the thought of Emmett walking up and kissing my neck as his hand cupped my breast and he pinched my slowly hardening nipple as his other hand slid down the front of my jeans and his fingers slowly and torturously played with my clit.

"babe?" he asked I shook my head and looked over my shoulder at him. I was gone. He smirked and marched over to me I turned around just as he reached me.

" I fucking hate you" I growled at him as he pulled me into his arms and started attacking my neck with kisses.

"I fucking love you too" he growled back as he undid my jeans, I pushed him away he looked at me confused.

"too damn slow" I said wriggling out of my jeans and pulling my shirt over my head. I stood in my bra and now soaking wet panties looking at him as he looked at me.

"too damn fine" he said bitting his bottom lip making me moan alittle.

"if you don't get your clothes off right now. I'll continue this myself" I said moving my fingers up my thigh and hooked my thumbs under my panties and tugged them down a bit I watched Emmett's eyes watching my hand as I sat down on the seat in the middle of the closet and ran my fingers up and down my wet pussy. I closed my eyes and moaned, I gasped as a hand grabbed mine, I opened my eyes and saw Emmett standing over me his thick cock standing at attention. I leaned forward and licked the tip making him groan and his hips slightly bucked towards me.

"so why were you packing?" Emmett asked running his fingers gently up and down my arm as I laid in his arms on our bed.

"I can't remember" I said frowning as I looked up at him, he smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"you should have come with us it was hilarious" he said pulling back alittle and looked out the window.

"why? What did you do?" I asked sitting up infront of him as he grinned like a child at something.

"oh I didn't do anything it was more what Heath did to Edward" he said his grin getting bigger something tugged at me when he said Edward's name. Fuck sake I really hate it when Emmett distracts me with mind blowing sex. I mean it's good and all but not when it's important.

"just spit it out Emmett" I said rolling my eyes and grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around myself.

"party pooper" I rose an eye brow at him as I saw his eyes move from my chest back to my face, I smiled at him I knew he was going to be horny again if I didn't cover up. Scratch that didn't matter what I did he was always horny.

"okay well there was this chick Edward was staring at, when she walked past Heath tripped her as Edward being a gentleman he caught her" he said almost bouncing up and down.

"em baby that's not even funny" I said as I got up off the bed.

"but baaaaabe I'm not finished" he whined making me turn around

"finished with what? Your horny mood?" I asked grinning as he frowned to think about it but shook his head.

"yes wait no just shh and listen" he said making me sigh as I started to get frustrated with him. "the chick when she landed into Edward I swear he blushed after her blonde hair fell away from his face and she was standing he was supporting some serious wood and took off" he laughed falling back on the bed.

"blonde? Fuck Anna!" I swore as I tore off the sheet and grabbed my clothes quickly dressing I grabbed my packed bags

"Anna?" he stopped laughing and looked up at me a little shocked at how fast I had dressed. "Zoe what did you do?" he ment to ask but obviously stated that I had done something.

"I didn't do anything but I think the Winchester's are holding Anna hostage" I said walking out the door with Emmett in toe as he put his jeans on.

"the Winchester's?" he asked stopping I turned around mid way down the stairs to look at him, something clicked in that beautiful head of his and all seriousness came to his face and eyes.

"if your going to get Anna back don't think for a second your going alone" he said taking off towards the bed room

"Emmett!" I called out but sighed "I was going to see Charlie first" I looked around giving up on waiting another second for Emmett I took to my car.

"see Charlie first then we're going to get Anna back" I jumped as Emmett grabbed my stuff and threw it into his jeep.

"you won't find her unless I come too" I looked at the opened garage door and saw Alicia standing there leaning against the frame her dark hair hung down infront of her eyes her black shirt and dark skinnies were starting to scare me. I wanted the old Alicia back so did every one else.

"you can't come Alicia its too dangerous" I said opening the door as Emmett jumped in and started her up.

"Zoey I'm coming so is heath, we can track her" she said walking forward as heath followed her with a couple of back packs.

"why didn't you before when she first took off?" I asked watching as her and heath got into the jeep.

"because of you" she simply stated and slammed the door. I sighed this was going to be a long trip, and it's only just started.

We pulled up out the front of Charlie's house, his cruiser was there parked next to sue's red Toyota Corolla and Seth's black Hilux , Seth had finished collage and decided to come back home to look after sue. Leah was a P.A to some fancy Designer in LA and only came back for holidays or special occasions

I took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked around to see Emmett getting out.

"what are you doing?" I asked looking at charlie's house then back to Emmett. He looked a little hurt.

"I wanted to go with you make sure your okay" he said softly giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"I'll only be in there for a couple of minutes I promise, then we can go get Anna back" I said smiling at him and giving him a quick hug before he could say anything and took off across the road to charlie's front door. I counted to three in my head before I knocked twice. I could hear three heart beats and the TV but other then that the house was quiet, I looked over my shoulder at Emmett who stood with his arms folded over his chest watching the house closely as if something was hiding inside.

"hey Zoey what are you doing here?" I looked back towards the door I'd only met Seth once he seemed quiet and shy, there was a look of pin hidden in his eyes.

"hey um is Charlie here?" I asked fiddling with my hands, not much made me nervous anymore but when there is a man infront of you who is quite capable of killing you then yeah I was nervous.

"yeah but he's not well mum's looking after him" he said looking over his shoulder before he walked out the door closing it behind him I stepped back to give him some room, I should have been used to the smell of him after spending so much time with him and jake after Anna disappeared.

"oh okay, that was rude um how is he?" I said running my fingers through my tangled red hair I could feel Emmett's eyes on me and Seth's eyes on the car parked across the road.

"not so good, how's the search for Belle going?" he asked relaxing alittle as he leaned back and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, his light grey shirt emphasizing how buff the kid was, it was scary even for me.

"I got a lead actually I was coming to tell Charlie but yeah um I should go before the trail goes cold" I said taking another step back from him, his eyebrows shot up.

"where is she? I want to help" he said all of a sudden he was tense again and reaching for the front door.

"I'm not sure exactly but um" I said looking back at the car Emmett was standing in the middle of the road his eyes fixed on Seth's

"but what?" he asked holding the door open,

"the car's full but I'll call you when we get her back" I said trying to defuse the sudden anger I felt coming from Seth

"she's my niece by default, she doesn't come back in one piece I'll take all you Cullen's out for letting this happen" he growled before he walked back into the house slamming the door behind him making me jump alittle. I couldn't move I was in shock by Seth's words til I felt someone walk up behind me

"come on babe lets go" Emmett whispered in my ear as he wrapped around me and lead me back to the car.

* * *

><p>what'd you guys think? review :)<p> 


	2. The Road Back

Chapter 2 :) hope you like it so far

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I sat in the car watching as Dean looked around and picked the lock to some random house, I was nervous the cops could have gone past at any time, I sighed in relief as he walked carefully through the front door and closed it behind him. I curled up on the drivers side of the car, looking around at the dark houses. Being this close to Stanford Uni you'd thing there'd be parties everywhere but there wasn't. After I had left I finished my year 12 and got into this same Uni but things changed I had to move, I knew they would have found me. Instead I found dean well he found me.

I closed my eyes and went back over the 'talk' we had before he packed my clothes and threw them in the back of the Impala. He didn't argue didn't yell just held me told me everything was going to be okay before he walked into my room and grabbed my duffle bag and started going through my draws,

"what are you doing?" I asked sitting on the bed watching him carefully, he was furious but not at me.

"I'm not leaving you here" he said grabbing two hand fulls of my lingerie I blushed slightly as he walked over to the bed and put them in the bag. He took a double take at what he had just been holding. "holding out on me?" his eye brow rose slightly making me blush more.

"no I'm not holding out on you." I said my cheeks burned as he chuckled and turned back to my draws.

"now this I love" he said turning around with a black lacy g-string and bra in each hand. I jumped off the bed and grabbed them off him and shoved them into the draw.

"just stop a second would you?" I said turning around to see him grinning.

"just a second?" he asked I rolled my eyes at him,

"why aren't you yelling? getting angry? storming out?" I asked not taking a breathe between words.

"do you want me to storm out?" he asked getting serious,

"no I don't, you just seem a bit too calm about this." I wrapped my arms around myself and looked away from him, "I tell you everything that I've been keeping from you for six months and the first thing you do is pack MY things"

"first of all I'm pissed but not at you, second I'm glad you opened up and third I'm not going to leave you alone belle" he said stepping closer and lifting my chin to look up t him. I couldn't say anything he rendered me silent,I knew I was going to tear up so I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes as I felt his lips press against mine, I couldn't help it there was just something about Dean I couldn't resist. My arms moved up around his neck as we deepened the kiss, I moaned softly as he bit my bottom lip softly and pushed me against the wall pinning me with his body.

There was a tap on the window making me jump and open my eyes, dean was standing at the door but facing someone I couldn't see.

"do you think mom would have wanted this for us?" I heard some one ask, "the weapon training and melting the silver in to bullet's man dean we were raised like warrior's"

"so what are you going to do? Just going to live some normal apple pie life is that it?" he asked the man infront of him

"no not normal. Safe." the guy said

"and that's why you ran away" dean said shaking his head

"I was just going to collage it was dad who said if I was going to go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing" the guy snapped at dean

"yeah well dad's in real trouble right now if he's not dead already I can feel it" dean said looking back at the car he knew I was watching, the guy infront of him had no idea I was in the car. Their brother's? I frowned looking between them, they didn't look anything like each other not in the dark anyway

"I can't do this alone" he said glancing at his brother before he walked around to the back of the car, I climbed over the back with my stuff as soon as his brother followed so he wouldn't see me.

"yes you can" I heard his brother said from the back of the car. I looked out the window to see them standing as if ready to face each other off. I could feel the tension between them.

"yeah, well I don't want to" he admitted I'd never picked dean to be the vulnerable type even with me he would only open up so much before he pulled back and put a shield up, in a way dean and I bounced off each other. I had my secrets and he had his. Only now, he knew more of mine except the fact I was friends with vampires. I couldn't tell him not after what he had told me he did.

"what was he hunting?" his brother asked dean opened the trunk of the Impala my visual of them was gone but I could still hear them.

"alright, lets see where the hell did I put that thing?" dean said looking around the trunk of the car

"so when dad left why didn't you go with him?"

"cause I was working my own gig this ah voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" his brother asked.

"I'm twenty six dude" dean said "ah here we go, so dad was checking out this two lane black top just outside Jericho California about a month ago this guy they found his car but he'd vanished completely MIA.

"So maybe he was kidnapped"

"yeah well here's another one in April, December 04' 03' 98' 92' ten of them over the last twenty years all men all see the five mile stretch of road" dean said rustling with some papers I frowned wanting to know exactly what was going on back there. "started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around, that was a bout three weeks ago I ain't heard from him since which is bad enough then I get this voice mail yesterday"

it went quiet for a bit before I heard some one talking it wasn't dean or his brother it was some one else, some one older. Then it stopped.

"You know there's an EPB on that?"

"not bad Sammy kinda like ridding a bike isn't it. Alright I slowed the message down and ran it through a gold wave took out the hiss and this is what I got" dean said he sounded alittle proud that his brother hadn't forgotten everything.

"I can never go home" I heard a woman say it sent shivers down my spine, something was wrong. Really wrong and Dean was going to get hurt.

"Never go home" his brother said as dean pulled the trunk down and turned to Sam

"you know in almost two years I've never bothered you never asked you for a thing" dean said as he leaned against the car and looked at his brother I watched as he sighed and looked around.

"Alright I'll go I'll help you find him but I have to be back first thing Monday just wait here." Sam said walking back to the front door,

"what's first thing Monday?" dean asked watching his brother, I was starting to feel left out of the whole reunion thing they had going.

"I have this. I have an interview" Sam said turning back to look at dean

"what a job interview? Skip it"

"it's a law school interview and its my whole future on a plate" Sam said he sounded like he was getting annoyed at dean for not really taking him serious.

"law school" dean said as he looked around

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked waiting for dean to get serious. I watched as Dean nodded and Sam took off inside, dean didn't look like he was going to move so I knocked on the back window and caught his attention.

"shit. I'm so sorry" he said walking around and opening my door.

"why didn't you tell me we where going to get your brother?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"I didn't forget, just I got a bad feeling and I needed Sam's help" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder's and pulling me closer to him.

"I could help" I mumbled as he kissed my forehead.

"I don't want you getting hurt Belle" he said as I looked up at him

"but I-" he kissed me before I had a chance to finish what I was saying, I pulled back and put my hand on his chest to stop him from kissing me again.

"stop it Dean I'm serious" I said grabbing my jacket as the cold air started to pull at me, reminding me of how cold it was to be in his arms.

"what? I don;t want you getting hurt" he said finally giving up trying to kiss me again.

"then why bring me in the first place?" I asked hugging myself.

"because of the creepy phone call you got and from what you've told me, there is no way in hell your staying by yourself." he said I could tell he was getting pissed off thinking about it again.

"your brother's coming better get out so he doesn't know I'm with you" I said pushing him out of the car and closing the door.

"what the?" he frowned at me before he helped Sam with his bag, I laid down on the back seat so I could sleep as Sam and Dean got in the car.

I woke up as the light hit my eye's, we had stopped driving and were pulled up at a gas station I looked around the car and didn't see Dean anywhere, Sam was in the passenger seat going through Dean's tape collection I slowly sat up and saw dean coming out of the shop with a candy bar in his mouth and a bottle of drink and chips in his hand, he winked at me before he took the bar out of his mouth

"hey, alittle breakfast?" he asked Sam, he looked up from the tapes to dean and shook his head.

"no thanks, so how'd you pay for that stuff?" he asked as dean "you and dad still running credit card scams"

"yea well hunting ain't exactly a pro ball carer" he said as he pulled the gas pump out of the car and put it back, "besides all we do is apply it ain't our fault and they send us the cards"

"yeah and what names did you write on them this time?" Sam asked getting back into the car as dean followed.

"ah bertafromian and his son hector, scored two cards out of it" dean said smiling to him self I rolled my eyes as he looked back at me and laid back down. I was going to be laying down on the back seat til dean grew a pair and told Sam I was there.

"sounds about right" Sam said going through the tapes again "I swear man you gotta update your cassette tape collection"

"why?" dean asked frowning at Sam

"well for one their cassette tape and two Black Sabbath, Motor Head, Metallic it's the greatest hits of mullet rock" I covered my mouth trying so hard not to laugh as Sam basically said what I had told dean when we had first met.

"yeah well house rules Sammy driver picks the music shot gun gets to shut his cake hole"

"you know Sammy was a chubby twelve year old, it's Sam okay" Sam said as dean put the music on and turned it up.

"sorry can't hear you the music's too loud" dean said chuckling to himself as we pulled out of the gas station, I rolled my eyes again as unknowingly instead of Metallica playing AC/DC Back In Black came on.

We'd been driving for a while the songs all mushed together as we drove, dean still didn't tell Sam I was there. Thank god he didn't look back either I really couldn't deal with being car sick and Sam yelling and then dean yelling. I hadn't been asleep for too long til I woke up to Sam talking,

"okay thanks" he said before he closed his phone. "alright so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue so that's something I guess" dean just looked at him then back at the road he leaned forward a bit the slowed the car down to a stop.

"check it out" he said I sat up a bit and saw police standing on a bridge that had been closed off, some how I had managed to move so my head was behind Sam, deans Jacket was covering my legs. Dean reached over to the glove compartment and opened it I couldn't see what was being pulled out he smiled at Sam and opened his door.

"lets go" he said as Sam just sat there looking shocked. I watched as they made their way over to the cops dean looked like he had taken the lead. I finally got to see what dean did, even though he wasn't chasing anything he was collecting info. As they walked back over I saw dean smack Sam upside the head I frowned as they stopped and what looked like arguing I sighed and laid back down. I watched as the country moulded into a town. Looks like I'm going to have to make myself known if dean kept me in the backseat and not tell Sam. I started to get really pissed as they pulled over and got out, yep definitely going to tell Sam there is no way I was going to stay in the back of the car. My legs were starting to cramp up I sat up and got out of the car. I couldn't see where dean and Sam had gone so I grabbed my jacket and put it on.

I needed to walk I was starting to get really pissed at dean. I walked around the block til I came back and the car was gone. The bastard had forgotten about me!

"fuck!" I yelled in frustration and kicked at the ground.

"excuse me miss is everything okay?" I turned and saw an old man watching me he looked alittle worried.

"yeah just I had a fight with my boyfriend. You didn't happen to see where the Black Impala that was parked here go?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"it left about two minutes ago and went that way" he said and pointed towards the end of town.

"okay thank you" I said and started to walk the way the old man had pointed after I crossed the road I felt my pockets for my phone and sighed in relief as I pulled it out of my pocket. He was serious going to be so sorry. I rang his phone but just got his voice mail.

"Dean Winchester if you don't come back and get me I wall kill you!" I hissed before I hung up and thrusted my phone back into my pocket and kept walking.

* * *

><p>ZPOV<p>

we pulled up to Anna's last known address though she didn't call her self Anna anymore. It was just belle, Emmett looked worried as I got out of the car.

"I'm coming too" Alicia said following me up to Anna's apartment.

"how do we get in?" I asked looking at Alicia, we were exactly on talking terms at the moment and I could feel the iced anger that came from her.

"how about knocking, maybe she's still here?" Alicia said rolling her eyes and pressed on a button beside the glass door. I sighed there was no way I could make anything up to Alicia at this point and time. After she had pressed it a couple of times, her neighbor came out.

"what you girls doing here?" the woman said hand on her hip like we were here to cause trouble.

"um we're looking for a friend who lives here, have you seen her?" I asked stepping towards the woman as she eyes Alicia and I off.

"that pretty girl belle?" she asked leaning against the door frame.

"yeah Belle" I said frowning she really didn't want to be found.

"I seen her you know she lives right there with that man, tell you the truth he looks too old for her" she said making me think that maybe she wasn't with Dean maybe she just lost her mind and was with some one who could be her father. I shook myself from the thought.

"do you know where she is?" I asked bringing myself back

"her and her boyfriend left two days ago with some bags. Mind you if I was thirty years younger and had her boyfriend I'd be packing my stuff to and running with him" she said her eyes slightly glazing over, I could hear by her heart beat that she was getting a little too excited by the fact Anna was with a much, much older man.

"what'd he look like?" Alicia asked stepping forward and pushing me back I stumbled a little but caught myself.

"he had short brown hair, eyes just as gorgeous as his face" she started to fan her self with her hand I wrinkled my nose as I could smell her arousal over Anna's man.

"so he was young say about mid twenties?" Alicia asked not seeming to care one bit about anything that was going on with this woman, but then again she was older then me.

"yes he was about mid twenties, you know he came over once no shirt jeans just hanging on his hips, asked if I had a key that would fit the door" she said her skin was getting flush I turned away as the smell of her blood was making me sick.

"did Belle and her boyfriend ever fight or anything?" Alicia asked

"no except the other night before they left he was out at his car and she came running out of nowhere and jumped him." she said completely zoning out

"I don't mean to bother you but could you let us into her apartment?" Alicia asked sounding like her old bubbly self. The old lady looked at her and nodded

"sure, sure when you find Belle can ya tell her if she's moving out to come take her stuff or I'm guna sell it top make back the rent she missed yesterday" the woman who now just clearly stated that she was the land lord gave Alicia the keys "she was staying in apartment 669" the woman said before she walked back into her place and closed the door.

"see that wasn't hard" Alicia said as she walked to the glass door and opened it, I looked back and waved at heath and Emmett who sat in the car watching us. I turned back to Alicia and followed her up to apartment 669.

"she was here" she said as she walked through the place into the bedroom.

"is there anything in there?" I asked following her, she stood in the middle of the room smelling the place. I looked around and saw her draws were open and empty everything else was there.

"she left with someone that's all I can tell" she said walking over and sitting on the bed grabbing a pillow. I assumed it was Anna's when she held it tight.

"come one we can't waste time if she left with the Winchester's" I said grabbing a couple of Anna's pictures before I walked out of the room, Alicia in toe still holding Anna's pillow. I raised my eye brow at her and gave her a questioning look.

"it could help plus she'll have a pillow when we find her. And she's defiantly with Dean not John so don't even go there." she said giving me a knowingly look.

"what? I never thought she'd get with some one who was old enough to be her father." I said grabbing some more of Anna's things.

"I've crossed john before, plus the land lord was hot for some guy in his mid twenties so that gives it away that she's not with him" she said before she walked out of the apartment.

"how'd it go?" Emmett asked as I got back in the car with a box of Anna's things.

"how do you think?" I asked leaning back and looking at him.

"at least she's not dead" he said starting the car up.

"Emmett!" Alicia and I yelled at him making him grin,

"guy's Alice just texted" heath said from the back seat I looked back and saw Alicia in his arms still holding the pillow a tiny spark in her eye's that wasn't there an hour ago.

"what she say?" I asked half curious to why she would text.

"she says to head to California" he said looking alittle confused.

"she's had a vision" Emmett said before he slammed his foot down making the tires screech as we left the car park at full speed.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I'm so glad I grabbed my jacket I was freezing my tits off and I still hadn't heard from dean, I started to get worried and started to pace.

"hey you okay?" I looked up as a car stopped in front of me.

"yeah I'm fine" I said and kept pacing.

"you certainly look fine" I stopped and looked at the car and saw a guy and a couple of his mates in the car.

"fuck off" I said and walked away from them as fast as I could pulling my phone out again I rang dean's number, surprise, surprise I got his voice mail I was beyond pissed off.

"fuck you" was all I had left to say to him I hung up and walked into the small cafe that was open. I was met by a warm smile from the girl behind the counter.

"hi how can I help you?" she asked, she couldn't have been any more then twenty two her dark hair was pulled back from her face showing her bright blue eyes under long lashes. If dean had been with me she would have been shaking her ass in front of him.

"um is it okay if I just sit." I asked looking around the almost empty cafe

"yeah sure Hun" she said before she turned away to wipe down some benches. I sighed as I sat down in one of the seats at the back. This was not going the way I thought it would have gone. Not that I had an idea of where I wanted this to go, it was all just fucked up.

"here one the house you look like you need a strong hot coffee" I looked up as a mug was shoved on the table infront of me I looked up and saw the waitress.

"I can't pay my boyfriend has my money and I have no clue where he is" I said trying to stop her from pouring the sweet smelling liquid.

"it's on the house don't worry" she smiled as she finished pouring my drink and walked away.

"thanks" I whispered picking up the warm mug and holding on to it. When this place closed I had no where to go for the night, I was literally screwed by my boyfriend.

I must had nodded off I woke up to someone gently shaking me.

"sweetie we're closing up for the night, you got some where to stay?" I blinked a couple of times before I realized it was the waitress who was waking me.

"um sorry no I don't" I said rubbing my eyes.

"come on you can spend the night at my place don't worry when you find your boyfriend and your money you don't have to pay" she said still wearing a smile but her hair hung loose.

"I couldn't impose on you like that, you barely know me" I said getting up.

"it's fine trust me and you look like you've had a ruff time, when you find that guy knee him in the nuts and leave him, your too good for that" she said rubbing my arm. Okay this officially got weird, not that I have anything against gay's but it made me feel uncomfortable when chicks hit on me.

"I really couldn't be a burden to you" I said moving away alittle

"it's fine come on I only live across the road" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the shop, we only stopped twice, once to lock the shop and the second so we could get into her apartment.

"here I'll grab you a blanket and towel, you go have a shower and freshen up" she said handing me a towel before I slowly walked to the small hall she had. "it's on the left" she called out making me a bed up on the lounge.

I must of really looked like shit, I couldn't even look in the mirror in the small white bathroom I just jumped in the hot water and stood there for as long as the water let me, when I finally got out I walked out dressed in my jeans and singlet top clutching my phone and jacket. I didn't even know the girl I was staying with's name. All the lights were off so I made my way to the lounge and just crashed.

I woke up to my phone ringing, I opened one eye and pressed answer before I held it to my ear all I could hear was a voice on the other line

"babe I'm so sorry I totally forgot you, no wait that sounds bad I thought you were still in the back of the car-"

"Dean shut up, you forgot me because you were too caught up in the case your working on. No excuse" I mumbled into the phone not sure if my room mate was still asleep or not.

"I didn't mean to things got hectic Sam and I found a lead. Where are you I'll come get you" he said I could hear the shower going in the back.

"what are you doing?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my head the sun was way to bright for this time of the morning.

"I'm having a shower, well just about to, things got messy" he said, there was something he wasn't telling me.

"I'm in town just come get me" I said and hung up the phone.

"he finally called huh?" I jumped up and spun around and saw the girl from the cafe standing in the kitchen.

"ah yeah he did, I'm Belle by the way" I said tying my hair back into a messy bun

"I'm Abigail" she said taking a sip of her drink she held.

"um thanks for letting me crash I really do appreciate it" I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes

"you look a bit down, I know we just formally met but how about you tell me over breaky?" she more stated then asked.

"I don't know you've done enough for me already I should go" I said grabbing my phone and putting it in my pocket.

"come on" she said putting down her cup and walked over to me, "just breakfast that's all, you look like you need to talk" she grabbed my arm and pulled me out I had only just enough time to put my jacket on and shoes before she dragged me out the door and across the road to the cafe, as we walked it a man was standing behind the counter,

"morning Abigail and friend?" he said winking at Abigail, great did I really look like a lesbian?

"just friend Micah!" she giggled "can I get two plates of pancakes and syrup?" she looked back at me I sighed and nodded.

"with coffee please" I asked as she lead me to a table and sat me down.

"so this boyfriend what's he like?" she asked she reminded me of Alicia all bubbly and energetic.

"an asshole at the best of times" I said rubbing my head I felt like I had a hang over.

"have you thought about leaving him?" she asked getting serious like Zoey used to.

"god no, he maybe an asshole but I think I love him" I said surprising myself alittle, we had never talked about the L word before but there was something about Dean I just couldn't let go of.

"he doesn't beat you does he? I mean guys do that so then you feel insecure and all that" she said watching as our pancakes and coffee was laid out infront of us.

"no he doesn't he's never raised a hand against me" I said shoving pancakes and syrup in my mouth hoping like hell she'd just eat and let this go but she took small bits and watched me curiously.

"is your hair naturally blonde?" she asked making me almost choke. And here come the blonde jokes, I swallowed and nodded.

"yeah I take after my dad, real blonde real green eye's," I said looking away from her and pushing my last pancake around the plate

"oh god I didn't mean to call you a bimbo or anything I mean you have smarts I can tell just the girls around here bleach their hair and its like finding a needle in a hay stack when a girl comes along with natural blonde hair" she said shoving pancakes into her mouth. I rose my eye brow but let it slide, she'd obviously stuck her foot in her mouth.

I looked up as some one walked in the door, I frowned Abigail turned around and looked

"that the boyfriend?" she asked looking back at me. This was my chance to get away,

"yeah it is um thanks for everything really" I said getting up and walking over to him. "hey babe what took so long?" he looked down at me confused I motioned back at Abigail, he followed my lead and wrapped an arm around me.

"sorry I got held up lets go" he said leading me out of the shop, as soon as we cleared the door and the window I pulled away from him.

"where's Dean?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Sam asked the confused look was back on his face,

"I'm Belle" I said rasing an eyebrow at him.

"how do you know Dean?" he asked again

"I won't for much longer just tell me where he is" I asked really starting to get frustrated.

"I don't know where he is. Do you?" he asked I looked at him up and down. This was seriously annoying, he was lying I could tell and if Dean did the same thing I'd hit him so hard his head will turn,

"you know what never mind" I said turning and walking away

"should I tell him you want to see him?" he asked following me I rolled my eyes first with all the questions now he was following me. Sam had problems

"I don't give a flying fuck what you tell Dean!" I said as I spun around to look at Sam, he stopped a couple of steps away from me

"look I don't know what Dean's done to you but taking your anger out on me won't help" he said the way he was motioning his arms made me think he was going to hug the anger out of me, I frowned and took a step back.

"can you just tell him to ring me" I said turning away from him and started walking again

"wait your Belle?" he asked grabbing my arm and spinning me around, reflexes kicked in I grabbed his arm and twisted around til his arm was bent behind his back.

"ah let go!" Sam hissed in pain, I let him go and backed away

"I'm so sorry" I said my hands covering my mouth, he stood back up and rubbed his shoulder's

"what was that?" he asked frowning at me

"reflex" I said hugging myself,

"look dean told me to find you I don't know why" Sam said rolling his shoulder

"what happened? Where is he?" I asked my arms fell to my sides as panic started to kick in

"he got picked up by the cops" he said "look um I don't know what importance you have to Dean but can we go I have something to do." I rolled my eyes and walked to the Impala seems like inpatients runs in the family.

"can you hurry up its cold" I said turning back to see Sam still standing where I had left him, his head was cocked to the side as if he was trying to piece something together.

"Sam?" I asked snapping my fingers.

"right um sorry" he said shaking his head and getting in the car.

* * *

><p>ZPOV<p>

"babe it'll be okay" Emmett said rocking me gently back and forth as we watched the sun set just outside of Jericho, Alicia and Heath were laying in the car, I couldn't take being so close to Alicia and her anger.

"I know I just I want everything to go back Emmett" I said looking up at him and kissing his chin

"how far back?" he asked pulling back a bit to look at me,

"I don't mean that far back but just back before Anna left." I said as he pulled me tighter against his chest.

"I know, it's different with out her it's like we've lost Bella all over again" he said as he started to rock me again. It must have been heart breaking to lose Bella even for Edward who seemed so in love with her, he fell hard for her daughter.

"why did Bella go with Jace?" I asked just a bit curious,

"he couldn't give her what she wanted" he said simply his eyes pinned on the sunset,

"what did she want?" I asked I didn't mean to hurt Emmett but I just wanted to know the whole story of Edward and Bella,

"for a bit she wanted to be like him but he refused, they had a fight and she left. She was gone about a year when she came back Edward ran to her ready to apologize for being a jerk but when he knocked on Charlie's door Jace answered" he sniffled a bit which I thought was a bit odd, "I feel sorry for the guy you know, Bella told him she'd moved on she didn't want to be like him she wanted a family to grow old to enjoy a mortal life. He died inside so Esme and Carlisle decided it was best we packed up and left." he finished but he left me with more questions then he had answered.

"happened then?" I asked I could tell he knew I was curious I pulled away and saw a small smile on his face.

"we came back two years ago, told to keep a low profile, but when Edward hear Bella and Jace had a daughter he couldn't help himself he wanted to get to know her, don't get me wrong we all did" there was a little twinkle in his eye, I was going to hear something that I don't think I was ready to hear.

"and?" I asked trying to sound more curious then hurt.

"Edward and I got a bit to friendly with her, Jasper and Alice didn't leave they stayed to raise Jake and Jeremy so when the accident happened Alice and Jasper took Anna in, that's when we started to get friendly." he stopped smiling and frowned "I shouldn't have gone as far as I did, I didn't want Edward to have her I wanted her, he caught us one night, we fought I told her to chose and Edward took off" I pulled away from him feeling dirty,

"you almost slept with her!" I knew I was over reacting but this bitch killed my heart felt like it was ripping in two.

"Zoey it's not what you think, yeah okay I almost did but so did Edward and he also scared her senseless after what happened with James," he tried to reason trying to make him self sound better as he tried to walk closer to me I hit his hands away.

"why didn't you tell me?" I asked hugging myself

"because I. I didn't think you and Anna would become friends" he said stopping and frowning at him self, it almost looked like he had been beating himself up for it since everything happened. "I didn't mean for any of it to happen" he said leaning back against the fence.

"we should go" I said walking to the car and getting in before Emmett could say anything.

"you okay?" I looked up into the mirror and saw Alicia looking at me worry all over her face.

"yeah I'm fine" I said looking out the passenger side window as Emmett got in the car and started it up.

"we'll talk later" Alicia said before her and heath started talking softly.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

"look just you'll be safe here til Dean and I come back," Sam said trying to convince me that they were going to come back.

"I'm not stupid Sam, dean already forgot about me once," I said folding my arms not budging from the passenger seat.

"I can't take you with me it's too dangerous" he said I looked over at him and reached forward opening the glove box I grabbed the little box Dean had grabbed yesterday, "wait no you can't".

"this will ensure you two will come back" I said opening the car door and getting out with the box in my hands. I knew they were Dean's fake I.D's so if he wanted them back he'd have to come back to me.

"fine have it your way" Sam said reaching over and shutting the door as he drove off. It was dark and cold we had gone out to see some old guy about something but Sam forced me to stay in the car.

I looked around and saw a bench I could sit on, as I sat down I opened the box and saw he had I.D's for the F.B.I and all those high up guys that could get information with out any real trouble.

_I'm Back ahahaha_

I jumped as my phone started to ring, I grabbed it out and saw private number come up.

"hello Belle speaking"

"thank god your okay. Sammy didn't torment you too much did he?"

"dean? What the fuck seriously, I'm getting alittle over this ditch run call forget routine you have going at the moment." I said the anger coming to a point I couldn't hold back anymore.

"woah belle I didn't mean to I was going to come get you but the cops grabbed me I got Sam to get you cause I couldn't. I'll make it up to you I promise" he pleaded I was so close to hanging up but if I did then I'd probably regret it.

"Sam's gone out to where all those guys are disappearing" I said giving up on being angry I knew it would get me nowhere if I stayed angry and fought with him all the time.

"I know I'm heading out there now something happened and the phone got cut off" he said sounding anxious about something.

"look Dean just go save him, Sam knows where I am and I have you I.D's so either way your going to have to come back for me," I said hearing him swear at Sam.

"you sneaky little, I was going to come back for you anyway you didn't have to do that" he said I could tell he was trying to be serious and not smile,

"I know but it's a deal breaker now okay. Go get Sam I'll see you soon" I said looking down at one of his I.D's.

"okay I'll see you soon" he said and hung up the phone, I sighed and shoved my phone back into my pocket and kept looking at him I.D's.

* * *

><p>ZPOV<p>

I was looking out the window as we drove slowly through the town everything seemed quiet and still given that it was late at night I wasn't really paying attention to anything just the conversation Emmett and I had, had before we came into town.

"Zoey?" I jumped as I hear Heath say my name.

"yeah?" I asked

"can you see her anywhere?" he asked, I sort of got the feeling he'd asked that more then twice.

"no I can't" I said

"is that her there?" Alicia asked Emmett stopped the car and we all looked at the figure laying on the bench, she had blonde hair but it was longer and the clothes looked like she'd been wearing them for the better half of a week.

"I don't think it is" Emmett said leaning close to me to have a good look,

"you'd know" I mumbled he looked at me and pulled away.

"she's so skinny" Alicia said softly her hand was pressed against the window

"it's not Anna, she wouldn't sleep on the streets plus she is with her 'boyfriend'" I said looking away from the girl on the bench, I heard Alicia sigh softly and fall against Heath away from the window. Emmett slowly started to drive again, we were half way down the street as a car came towards us with their high beams on,

"hey isn't that an Impala?" Emmett asked leaning forward to get a good look at the car,

"yeah sounds like Edwards before he smashed it up" Heath said holding Alicia close to him,

"maybe it is" Emmett said as he watched it drive past.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I could feel something watching me so I stayed still, making it look like I was a sleep was better then sitting up and having to fend off guys wanting to get laid, I frowned as a car slowed to a stop I really hope they don't get out, I started to get a bad feeling it started to ease when the car finally slowly left and the sound of the Impala came from the end of the street, I sat up and saw the head lights reflecting off a silvery white jeep.

Emmett.

"shit" I whispered to myself pulling my jacket up around my face I knew if he saw me he'd drag me back. I just couldn't understand why he was in Jericho.

"belle?" I looked up as the Impala stopped infront of me and dean got out, I stood up and ran to him as I reached him he swept me up in his arms and kissed me like we hadn't seen each other in like a week or more. I enjoyed the kiss the closeness to him, I couldn't be angry at him anymore he ment too much to me.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered as we stopped kissing to catch our breaths he pressed his forehead against mind.

"I missed you so much" I said looking into his eyes and bit my bottom lip.

"I missed you too" he said before catching my mouth with his again,

"what the hell Dean?" dean and I pulled away from each other as Sam stood behind the car door frowning at us.

"what?" he asked looking between Sam and I, "oh right, Sam this is Belle this is Sam."

"funny Dean, what the hells going on?" Sam asked sounding more pissed off then he had been when I took the fake I.D's.

"I'm standing beside the road with belle" he said I could tell dean really was being a smart ass.

"no offence Belle your like what? Seventeen and dean is twenty-six!" he practically yelled at us.

"thanks Sam really" I said rolling my eyes and turning away from them to grab the box of I.D's and handed them to Dean.

"first of all, Belle is nineteen and so what?" dean said his arm snaking around my waist and pulling me closer to him,

"so she's young enough to be your sister" Sam said thrusting his hand towards me,

"look Dean this was a bad idea I'll just grab my stuff and catch the next bus home." I said pulling away from him.

"no. Sam suck it up, you think just cause your at collage your the only one that's allowed to date?" dean said grabbing my hand to stop me.

"no dean I don't but she's eight years younger don't you think that that's just weird, what would dad say? Did you tell her what we do?" he asked I frowned starting to feel very self conscious because of Sam,

"just because your don't have the balls to tell Jessica doesn't mean I can't tell belle" dean argued back.

"because it's not safe to tell her! Belle your right here I'll get your things and you can get the next bus back" Sam said looking in the back of the car and grabbed my bag. "you've been in the car the whole time?" he stopped and looked at me

"yeah I have" I said pulling away from dean and walking over to grab my bag from him and my pother two bags from the back seat.

"Belle come on put them back you're not going home" dean said walking up and grabbing my bag, "Sam get off your high horse would you, I don't care if she's eight years younger then me, I don't care that you care so much."

I watched as Sam stood with his mouth open like a fish for a couple of seconds trying to think of what to say before he closed his mouth and shut the door. I sighed and looked at dean who stopped putting my last bag in the car and looked at me.

"I don't want you guys to fight cause of me" I said rubbing my arms as the breeze started to get stronger and colder.

"it's fine please just trust me, I'm not letting you go" he said throwing my bag in and pulling me to him for a hug.

"fine just don't forget me being in the back seat" I sighed hugging him back.

"I won't come on get in" he said kissing me quickly before he walked around the car to the drivers side I looked at Sam as he sat facing forward not even acknowledging me or dean as we got in the car and started to drive.

"okay here's where dad went it's called Black Water Ridge Colorado" Sam said after he had been going through a journal dean had thrown at Sam after about half an hour of driving.

"sounds charming, how far?" dean asked I leaned forward and looked over the seat to see Sam holding a torch and a map.

"about six hundred miles" Sam said sighing and moving the torch away,

"we should have enough gas could make it there by morning" dean said glancing over at Sam. I didn't want to get involved and make Sam hate me anymore then he already did. It was obvious something was going on and dean wasn't about to tell me, not while Sam was in the car anyway so I sat back and left it to them.

"dean, um" Sam stuttered I watched as Sam fumbled to tell dean something,

"your not going" he stated looking at Sam then the road I could tell he was hurt as much as they were arguing and even though I was there dean wanted Sam to stick around,

"the interview is in like ten hours I got to be there" Sam said trying to reason with dean, he didn't say anything he just nodded.

"yeah, yeah whatever. I'll take you home" he said as Sam switched the torch off and the car fell into silence.

I woke up to the door being opened and closed it was still dark Sam stood at the door leaning in.

"You call me if you find him?" he asked his eyes flickering to me then back to dean. "Maybe I can meet up with you later huh?" I looked at dean as he nodded

"Yeah alright" dean started the car up as Sam walked back a couple of steps "Sam. you know we made a hell of a team back there" I saw Sam smile as I sat up in the back seat.

"yeah" was all he said as dean started to drive off and Sam walked inside.

"now what?" I asked climbing over the front seat to sit next to dean, he looked over at me and smiled.

"just you and me" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him, I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"that sounds good" I said curling up next to him, he frowned and pulled the car over to the side of the road. "what's wrong?"

"something doesn't feel right" he said looking back at where we had dropped Sam off. "wait here" he jumped out of the car and ran back to Sam's

"Dean!" I called after him but he couldn't hear me I watched as he busted into Sam's front door I jumped as the windows exploded and fire licked at the frames, I got out of the car and started running towards the house

"Dean!" I screamed as him and Sam ran out the door just as fire engulfed the building. Dean looked up and saw me running to them as I reached him Sam pulled away from dean and went to run back in but dean grabbed him.

"let me go I have to save Jess" Sam yelled.

"dude you can't we both saw it" dean said holding a now crying Sam. I walked up and put my hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sam" I whispered as the roaring sirens of fire engines and ambulances came down the street.

People started crowding around as the police arrived and taped off the area Sam pulled away from dean and walked to the car.

"is he going to be okay?" I asked watching Sam open the trunk of the car,

"nope" dean said looking back at what was going on before he took my hand and lead me to the car.

Dean watched as Sam loaded a sawn-off shotgun, he looked up at us before he threw it in and said "we got work to do" as he closed the trunk.

* * *

><p>ZPOV<p>

we had given up driving around Jericho so Emmett and heath went to get a room at a motel for us for the night, I stood next to the car with Alicia.

"he doesn't mean to hurt you" she said glancing up at me I smiled alittle and nodded,

"I know but it hurts, would he have told me even if Anna and I weren't friends?" I asked as the boys came out of the office and motioned to the room we were staying in.

"probably but Emmett's a gentle soul, take it easy on him okay your not the only one hurting here" she said as we caught up with the boys Heath took Alicia's hand and smiled.

"separate rooms for the couples if you know what I mean" he grinned as Alicia giggled and disappeared into the room next to the one Emmett had disappeared into. I shivered and followed Emmett hesitantly.

"it wasn't my idea" he said throwing the keys on the table that sat under the window.

"I figured, look can we talk?" I asked sitting on the end of the queen sized bed that took up most of the room.

"I guess, it's not like we can sleep or anything" he said sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry" I said after a couple of minutes of nothing but silence. "I didn't mean to jump to conclusions about what happened between you and Anna"

"it's okay I should have told you to start with" he said looking up and smiling at me, I smiled back.

"you didn't know that we were going to end up like this" I said motioning to him and myself with my hands.

"I don't regret anything Zoe" he said his smile sliding a bit "I don't mean that to be spiteful but if none of that happened and as bad as it was for Anna we wouldn't be together" I got up and walked over to him.

"I know and I sorta get that now, Emmett I love you I really do" I said putting my hand on his shoulder making him look up at me,

"I love you so much Z honestly I do" he said standing up and pulling me to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him quickly to show him that I was okay, that we were okay.

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	3. Strange

ZPOV

"Oh god Emmett!" I screamed as his body slammed into mine my legs were wrapped tightly around his hips as he pulled me up so I was sitting in his lap my head fell back as he kissed my neck making me moan as he rocked back and forth his hard cock sliding in and out of my tight wet pussy making him groan with pleasure.

"Stop clenching you're going to make me cum!" he growled holding me tighter against him. I didn't want him to hold off I needed this I needed him.

"I want you too" I moaned rocking my hips against his the feel of him deep inside me made me want him so much more, he was so hard the way he was so gentle then rough had me on edge every time,

"Not yet" he said his head moving down so he could kiss my chest I felt his hand cup my breast and pinch my harden nipple.

"EMMETT!" I screamed as I shattered against him he threw me back down and pounded into me a couple more times before he thrusted hard to get himself as deep as he could before he let go of himself, he fell beside me on the bed as we both caught our breaths, more out of habit then anything.

"Our new PB" Emmett laughed as he rolled over on his side to look at me I rose my eyebrow at him.

"We have a PB?" I asked curiously, obvious he had been counting how many times we'd have sex in a day.

"Yep that's like 9 now" he grinned at me making me laugh,

"Some time's I wonder about you and your sex habits" I said making him frown

"Are you calling me a nympho?" he asked a confused look on his face.

"Yes I am Emmett" I laughed again and kissed his cheek before I quickly got up and ran to the shower,

"Hey that's un fair!" he called out after me I just laughed and started the shower.

"We should do it in the shower" Emmett said walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around me before he kissed my neck.

"Mm we could but after that raunchy sex session I need to recover" I said slipping out of his arms and into the shower,

"Aw come on you know you want me in the shower with you" he said walking closer to me I looked down and saw he was at full mast again, and he wonders why I call him a nympho.

"Emmett don't" I said trying not to smile as I looked back up to his big head and saw him grinning.

"My hands roaming your wet body my lips tasting your skin-" I launched myself at him taking him by surprise, looks like our PB just went up to 10.

HPOV

I really wish she'd let go of that pillow, holding it won't bring her closer to Belle and she knew it,

"Babe you okay?" I asked cautiously hoping like hell she won't bite me head off for asking, I frowned as she looked up from the window to me and smiled,

"yeah I'm okay" she said softly, relief spun through me I felt myself smiling back at her, I've missed her gorgeous smile for so long I walked over to her and kissed her nose making her giggle.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked knelling down beside her.

"Alice texted she saw who Anna was with" she said hugging the pillow tighter,

"And that's a good thing?" I asked knowing she was up to something,

"Yep because now I know whose head I'm going to rip off" I stood up frowning at her,

"You realize she left on her own terms it's not like the Winchester's actually kidnapped her" I said as she looked out the window and giggled again

"There are three of them and one grabbed her, he'll pay" she said I swear all she needed was the rocking chair and cats.

"I'm going for a walk, I take it she's not here anymore" I said walking to the door and leaving Alicia to her unstable ways for the time being. Things were bad if we don't get Anna back everyone was going to kill each other. I thought as I walked along the street I know I have to do thing but what? Then it hit me, she always listened to Jake. I pulled my phone out and looked up him number.

"Heath what's up?"

"You need to ring Anna get her home you're the only one she'll listen to" I said watching as a couple walked past with a baby girl in the pram.

"We already tried that remember, she didn't answer my calls she didn't answer anyone's"

"She answered Zoey's, Jake" I said trying to not get caught up and yell at him.

"What? When?" he asked sounding a little out of breath I frowned, I was not going to let my mind wonder to what the little wolf could be doing.

"The other day, Alicia Zoey Emmett and I are in Jericho" I said crossing the road to a tiny cafe.

"How do you know she's there? I would have thought she moved to Miami for the beach." he said I could tell he was thinking things over in his head.

"She did, well was she's travelling now" I said standing outside waiting for it to click to Jake that he'd call her and she'd answer.

"Who's she with?" he asked, great that's all I needed a jealous wolf with depressed vampires.

"Friends, Look I got to go but give her a call would you, for Charlie" I said and hung up someone had walked out the cafe and I caught an odd smell, it wasn't odd bad more odd familiar, I walked into the cafe and literally followed my nose to a young woman.

"Hello how can I help you?" she asked from behind the counter smiling,

"I'm looking for someone" I said looking around the cafe then back to her.

"Aren't we all" she said sighing a little, what is with people in this town? Their all depressed to be honest it was really starting to piss me off.

"Have you seen this girl?" I asked pulling a picture of Anna out of my pocket. She took it and frowned down at it.

"Yeah she was in here yesterday" she said handing it back to me. "Why? Has she done something wrong?"

"No she's just an old friend I was hoping to catch up with her" I said smiling down at her, and it had the usual effect she started blushing.

"I get off in half an hour maybe we can talk then?" she asked looking up at me through her lashes,

"Sure. I'll wait for you over here" I said and walked to a table by the window.

APOV

"Where are we?" I asked stretching as much as I could in the car

"Colorado" that wasn't Dean's voice,

"Where about's in Colorado?" I asked blinking a couple of times to clear my vision from the bright lights I frowned when I saw Sam in the driver's seat.

"about 700 miles out of Black water Ridge" he really wasn't in the chatty mood, which sort of pissed me off he'd been cold since we met but since Jess he's just gotten colder towards me.

"Where's Dean?" I asked giving up on trying to make small talk, a hand moved slightly under my shirt making me jump my senses finally woke up properly I lifted my head and looked up.

"Found him?" Sam asked I could tell he was being a smart ass,

"Funny" I mumbled and rested my head back on Deans chest,

"Mm what's funny?" I felt Dean's chest vibrate as he spoke softly,

"You teleporting" Sam said glancing back at us.

"I didn't teleport" he mumbled his hand moved up and down my side,

"Belle lost you" Sam laughed

"Did not!" I protested and sat up

"Did too" he said chuckling to himself like it was the funniest thing ever. Dean sat up and kissed my shoulder I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"morning" he whispered as he leaned forward wrapping his arm around me his hand deliberately landing on my boob, I looked down then back up at him raising my eye brow at him, god damn it I hated it when he grinned like that. As soon as his thumb moved I pushed him away.

"What?" he asked looking all innocent but still with that damn gorgeous grin of his.

"Don't," I said leaning forward resting my arms on the front seat and my chin on my arms, I felt Dean move, "Dean!" I yelled as he grabbed me and pulled me down with him.

"Mm" he groaned softly into my ear as he kissed my neck,

"Dean stop it" I bit down on my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning

"Can you two get a room" Sam said making me pull away from Dean and sit on the other side of the car.

"Well as soon as we're in town find us one" Dean said sighing heavily and sat up properly

"Dean" I frowned at him he looked at me and frowned back as he glanced at his crutch then back at me still frowning, I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

HPOV

"Thanks Abigail"

"No problem Heath hope you find her" she called out waving to me as I made my way back to the motel, and back to Alicia.

"Hey Heath where you been?" I looked up and saw Emmett and Zoey carrying some bags to the Jeep.

"Err coffee." I frowned when I saw Alicia walking out of our room with a couple of bags, she was different somehow slowly going back to the other Alicia the one I fell in love with.

"Hey baby" she smiled at me as she handed Emmett her things, and Anna's pillow.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked as she walked over to me and hugged me.

"We're moving on" Emmett said frowning at Alicia,

"Okay well I got some info about Belle" I said walking over to the car,

"Belle?" Zoey looked at me weird

"Sorry Anna, she changed her name to make it harder for us to track her down." I explained as the girls got in the back and I was subdued to ride shot gun with Emmett driving.

"Okay? So what is it now?" Emmett asked starting the jeep up and pulled out of the car park,

"She's calling herself Belle Wayland." I said watching the town go past,

"Wayland?" Zoey leaned forward between the front seats.

"It was her dad's last name" Emmett said glancing down at her and smiling a little she frowned and sat back.

"I rang Jake earlier" I said after a couple minutes of silence in the car.

APOV

"Don't even think about putting the music on."

"I wasn't going to"

"Let him sleep Dean he needs it" I said moving behind Dean and wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, "plus I saw your arm"

"Aw come on just a little bit of music?" he asked glancing at me, I shook my head a little and looked over at Sam, he was frowning I could tell he was having a nightmare.

"Maybe just softly he's having a nightmare" I whispered in Dean's ear making him shiver a little.

"I swear to god if we weren't in the car" he warned me

"You'd what?" I smiled and let go of him as I leaned over the seat to put some music on.

"Just sit back would you it's hard enough" he frowned and looked at me, I laughed and sat back,

"Better?" I asked watching him glance into the revision mirror at me.

"no." he frowned at me I smiled at him and looked out the window. We'd been on the road since we left Stanford, only stopping when we had too. Last stop we made was at a gas station in a small town just before dawn, Dean took over the driving so Sam could sleep I offered him the backseat but he said he'd rather sit up front.

I was starting to nod off watching the trees go past when Sam jumped instantly waking up from the nightmare, which in turn scared me. I looked up and saw Dean glance at me before he turned to Sam.

"You okay?" he asked Sam as he calmed down and sat up straight in the front seat. Sam rubbed his face with his hands to wake up properly.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"Another nightmare," I knew Dean was concerned I was too but I guess I couldn't help without Sam being more pissed at me so I just stayed quiet in the back seat. Dean looked at Sam then back at the road.

"Look man your worried about me I get it and thank you but I'm perfectly okay" he said looking at Dean and glancing at me, I smiled to show him I came in peace.

"Mhm"

Sam cleared his throat and grabbed for the map on the dash board.

"Alright, where are we?" he asked opening up the map to look.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction" Dean said I leaned over Sam's shoulder to look at the map I frowned when I saw a red X and digits marked on there. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows,

"Sorry" I mumbled and sat back.

"You know what maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon" he said looking back at the map.

"Sam we dug around there for a week and came up with nothing, if you want to find the thing that killed Jessica"

"Gotta find dad first" he sighed finishing Deans sentence off

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up after twenty years it's no coincidence, dad will have answers he'll know what to do"

"It's weird man, these coordinates he left us, this Black water ridge" Sam said looking at the map closely

"Yeah what about it?" Dean asked

"There's nothing there, it's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked Dean looked over at Sam as we approached a sign. I leaned forward between them to read the sign.

"_Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado, National Forest_" I frowned at Dean.

"Don't even think about it Belle" Dean said looking at me I looked at him surprised.

"Think about what?" I asked

"Yeah Dean what?" Sam asked backing me up I looked at him even more surprised.

"If this turns out to be a job you're not coming with us" he said making me look back at him.

"Are you serious?"

"It could get dangerous and you're not exactly ready for this kind of stuff" he said glancing at me.

"Come on that's such a sexist thing to say" I frowned at him I hated being shut out.

"He's right, not sexist" Sam said.

OMG! Whose side was this guy on; I swear he was like a fucking switch.

"This is so unfair" I sighed in frustration and fell back,

"She can help get info though" Sam said as we pulled up to a building.

"Yeah that's going to go down so well" Dean mumbled as he turned the car off and we all got out, he started to walk towards the building when I ran up and grabbed his hand.

"I promise I won't do anything" I whispered as he squeezed my hand. He stopped and pulled me to him wrapping his arms tightly around me, "Dean?"

"I don't want to lose you" he whispered in my ear I frowned and pulled back, is he serious?

"What are you on about?" I asked looking into his eyes trying to figure out the sudden change in Dean's moods.

"Look what I do is dangerous I don't want you in the cross fire" he said letting me go his hands resting on my hips,

_I'm Back ahahaha_

"Shit hang on a sec?" I said pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Shit you really did answer!"

"Jake?" I asked confused I looked up as Sam looked at me funny then at Dean

"Yea it's me, fuck it's good to hear your voice" he said, defiantly was Jake, fuck!

"We're just going to be in here" Dean whispered and pointed to where we were going to go in, he looked a little hurt.

"Okay" I said smiling a little at him as he and Sam walked away.

"Who's that?" Jake asked from the phone. Why couldn't they leave me alone, I seriously couldn't get away from any of them, not that Jake had really done anything wrong I just needed space. Pfft wasn't a year and a half long enough? Obviously not by this pain that erupted from my chest.

"Why are you ringing me?" I asked wanting to get off the phone as soon as possible.

"I wanted to talk, it's been a year and a half" Jake said I could tell he was a bit hurt at me being rude.

"you didn't care when Alice and jasper sent you away remember you ran and didn't ring me" I had to be harsh if it got him just to move on and forget about me, after this I was going to get a new number.

The line was silent for a couple of seconds

"Don't use that against me belle you know I would have left either way" he sighed what was with men acting all hurt and vulnerable at the moment, it was starting to shit me right off.

"Just leave me alone Jake. Don't contact me again." I said ready to hang up

"Charlie's sick belle" Jake said, that was pretty much the same thing Zoey had said the night Dean decided he was going to take me everywhere with him, I guess it was weirdly like moving in with him. Only in a car.

"I've heard that before Jake, I'm not coming back" I said walking over to the Impala and leaning against it.

"Would I lie to you? He's real sick, Sue's beside herself with worry" he said sadly, maybe he really was sick. Who is sue?

"Who's Sue?" I asked watching as Dean and Sam disappeared,

"Sue Clearwater, after you left her husband died and well they got close and yeah, look no one blames you for running but just come back it'll mean the world to Charlie and Jeremy misses you." Jake said trying to persuade me to come home by mentioning Jeremy.

"I can't please understand that Jake please" I said and hung up.

I stood looking at my phone I guess in a weird way wanting to ring back. I missed him and Charlie but I couldn't go back it hurt too much. What if Charlie is sick? What if he dies and I don't say goodbye or even hello? I'm going to be the only one left in my family. Tears started to fall, I shoved my phone in my pocket I looked up as Dean and Sam walked out of the door talking Dean was shoving something in his pocket. Obviously they found something. I wiped the tears away and got into the car before Dean could see me,

"we've got the ordinates point to black water ridge so what are we waiting for let's just go find dad" I heard Sam say as they walked closer to the car, Dean glanced at me I grabbed a book and opened it so he wouldn't see that I was about to lost my grip. "I mean why even talk to this girl."

"I don't know maybe we should know what we're walking into before we walk into it" Dean said pulling a face at Sam,

"What?" Sam asked shrugging his shoulders

"Since when are you all shoot first as questions anyway?" Dean asked leaning against the car, there was no way I could read I didn't even know what I was reading.

"Since now" Sam said as he got in the car leaving Dean in shock for a second before he followed.

"Oh really"

We pulled into a motel I looked up and saw Sam looking at me, I had given up on the book and put it beside me and just started out the window, I gave him a questioning look.

"Wait here I'm going to go get us a room" Dean said as he turned the car off and got out. Sam watched as he disappeared into the office.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning back to me,

"Nothing" I said starting to feel a little uncomfortable at Sam's sudden interest.

"Bullshit, I can tell something's wrong" he said trying to push me to talk,

"Why would you care anyway" I said getting out of the car and slamming the door and leaned against it, I couldn't hide this from them. You could if you avoided talking to them. A voice in my head spoke up making me angry and my chest hurt more than before.

"Look don't hate me" Sam said getting out of the car and walking around and leaned against the car next to me,

"I don't you're the one who hates me" I said looking away from him, he sighed but didn't say anything just looked out at the trees across the road from us,

"You make him happy, I was surprised that well one your eight years younger than him and you weren't just a one night stand." he said shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking at the ground.

"Gosh Sam I'm so glad you don't hate me, I'm real happy now" I said rolling my eyes and looking over my shoulder to see if Dean was coming out yet,

"You should be, Dean's slept with prettier girls and just dumped them, it won't be long now" he said my head spun back to look at him, he was looking at me frowning, "I'm only looking out for you"

"Fuck you Sam" I said walking away from the car towards the office to see what was taking Dean so long. I walked in as he turned around to walk out.

"What's up?" he asked as we walked out,

"I'm tired and hungry" I said following him to our room,

"Okay well Sam and I have a lead so if you want rest up and we'll talk to night okay?" he said opening the door and letting me walk in first,

"Whatever" I said passing him, he took my hand and gently pulled me back towards him,

"I know you were almost in tears back there, don't shut me out" he said resting his hand on my cheek,

"We'll talk when you get back I promise." I said half smiling as he stepped closer and gently kissed me,

"I'll see you soon okay" he said as Sam walked in with bags and threw them on one of the queen sized beds and walked out.

As soon as Sam and Dean left I jumped in a hot shower, and cried till I couldn't cry anymore.

ZPOV

I watched as the sun melted into the ground, I could hear the sounds of the night starting as I stood next to the slow running stream, Alicia and Heath were lying in the grass behind me. Emmett had insisted that we at least camp out if we were going to road trip looking for Anna. The sun was blood orange I frowned, I had noticed when the sun set in blood orange something went wrong, and I jumped as Emmett grabbed my hand.

"Shit Emmett you scared the hell out of me" I said turning to look at him, he just smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Sorry" he said as he looked out at the water and trees, "something bad's going to go down"

"I know" I said leaning against him, at least I wasn't the only one who thought something bad was going to happen.

"Hey guys when are you going to set up a camp fire?" I looked around and saw Alicia standing up.

"yea sure in a second" Emmett said holding me in his arms, "I like being what I am but sometimes I wouldn't mind just being normal to wake up with you in my arms maybe one or two kids jumping on us of a morning"

"Mm that would be good but we're not normal and I like us how we are right now" I whispered as I kissed his cheek, he was such a marshmallow, my heart expanded with love for him every day.

After we set up camp we sat around the camp fire just talking about anything and everything. I had stopped listening and just slipped into my own thoughts, Jake should have rung Anna by now. I thought as I jumped up,

"Babe?" Emmett asked letting me go

"Just got to ring someone I'll be back in a second" I said grabbing my phone from the tent and walking a little way from the camp so they wouldn't be able to hear me,

"Hello?" I must have woken him up from that response.

"Hey sorry if I woke you Jake" I apologized,

"It's cool, what's up?" he yawned into the phone.

"Um Heath said he asked you to ring Anna and I was wondering if you had" I said watching the light from the fire flicker across the shadows.

"Yea I rang her, she practically told me to fuck off." he said I could hear him getting out of bed and walking around,

"Oh um did you tell her about Charlie?" I asked, I should have left him to sleep but I just couldn't let Anna go she needed to be home safe, even if it's with Edward living in the same town.

"yeah, look Zoe she seems okay, maybe it's time to just let her go, she's just going to keep running" he said opening the fridge.

"I know that Jake but I just, I can't not while she's with the Winchester's" I sighed kicking at the ground leaving a dent in the ground.

"Who are they?" he asked taking something out of the fridge.

"Hunter's and they have her" I said looking up at the night sky

"What like kidnapped her?" he asked, he really did ask a lot of questions for this time of night, not that I was really taking much notice of the time anymore.

"Yeah I think so, Alice saw them with her" I said

"Come on do you really think she's stupid enough to get herself kidnapped after running from us? Besides the only way she'd go with someone is if." Jake went silent I frowned

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked the feeling of something bad happening gripped me again.

"She's in love with one of them she's not being held against her will" he growled into the phone, I pulled it away from my ear for a second.

"That's impossible Jake" I said but the line went dead, I sighed again and looked up at the stars, "please just let us have her back" I whispered to the wind.

APOV

"Sam so help me god shut up" Dean hissed I rolled over and opened my eyes the room was still dark except for the tiniest bit of light that came from the street lights outside,

"Look why don't we just find dad and leave we don't even need to be helping." Sam said throwing something on to the other bed

"Can you just shut up" Dean said walking over and turning on the light beside the bed, I closed my eyes so he'd think I was asleep. "Belle?" I felt Dean run his fingers through my hair I moaned softly and curled up towards him.

"She's asleep why do I have to shut up?" Sam asked as he walked around the room.

"For the simple fact that she's asleep you idiot" Dean said getting up, I rolled over away from the light.

"Fine I'm going for a shower" Sam said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door, I opened my eyes and sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked making Dean jump and spin around,

"Shit I thought you were asleep" he said dropping his shoe and pulling his jacket off,

"I couldn't sleep, so what's going on?" I asked again,

"Turns out it is a job, we're going out to the trail tomorrow," he said sitting on the end of the bed I crawled down to him.

"We're as in you and Sam?" I asked sitting next to him on my knees, he glanced at me then focused back on what he was doing. "Okay then" I looked around the room,

"Don't be pissed okay" he said his hand resting on my thigh,

"I'm not" I said turning around and crawling back to the top of the bed, he grabbed my foot "Dean!"

"Just come here" he said pulling me down I tried to pull away I managed to pull him down on the bed but he still had hold of my leg, "please?" I sighed as he kissed my leg.

"I'm just here you have my leg" I said admitting defeat as I fell forward on the bed burying my face into the blankets, he let go of my leg and pulled himself up next to me and rolled me on my side,

"what's wrong?" he asked I looked at him out the corner of my eye not wanting to move my head from the blankets, "fine" he rolled onto his back and put his hands under his head. What was I supposed to do? Tell him his brother was a dick? That my best friend called? That my grandfather was sick? There was no way he could understand even if I tried to explain it, I was lucky the first time before we left for our unknown destination.

I watched as Dean closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, the room was quiet except for the sound of the shower going. I watched as his tense body became relaxed and his breathing slow and even.

"the phone call today was Jake, he said my grandfather was sick" I whispered as I reached up and grabbed a pillow to lay my head on it as I rolled onto my side properly, "after you left I cried till I couldn't anymore, it hurts Dean" even though I was whispering to him I knew he was asleep, he couldn't hear me I was alone till Sam got out of the shower. I rolled over so my back was to Dean, I reached up and turned the light out. As I got comfortable the shower turned off and Dean rolled over, his arm rested over my waist as his body rested against my back.

"Hey Anna wake up" I groaned and opened my eyes, big bright blue eye's met mine,

"Jake? What time is it?" I asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes,

"It's about nine in the morning come on your going to be late," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of bed,

"Jake wait I have to get changed," I said looking down at myself, I wore a single top and panties,

"Really? Can't you just chuck on a bra and pants?" he asked standing at the end of the bed,

"What's the rush for anyway?" I asked walking past him to the chested draws,

"Charlie's out of hospital and well yeah just hurry would you" he said walking out of my room and closing the door. I frowned as I grabbed my clothes and got changed, as I walked down the stairs there was someone sitting on the lounge talking on the phone. He had black hair and was well pretty much an older version of Jake. He turned and looked at me and smiled, his eyes were a deep rich chocolate brown. He pointed towards the kitchen then turned back away and started talking on the phone. I hesitantly walked down the rest of the stairs and in to the kitchen where Jake sat with a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"About time" he said around a mouthful of bacon and egg.

"Who's that sitting in my lounge room?" I asked sitting down opposite Jake, I looked up as a plate was put down in front of me,

"Really? Are we going to go through this every morning?"

"I'm sorry? But go through what?" I asked the woman who just stood looking down at me.

"I get you don't like Seth and I being here but Charlie and I are married, get used to it Anna" she said my eyes widened realizing that this was the woman who was now going to live here, I looked over to Jake for help but he was feeding his face as usual.

"Ah well sorry I'm not really with it this morning" I said kicking Jake under the table he looked up between us then swallowed hard.

"yeah I sort of flipped her out of bed" he said looking down at his watch, "thanks for breakfast sue but we have to go" he got up and grabbed my hand and ran for the door dragging me after him.

"Jake slow down" Jake stopped dead in his tracks making me fall into him,

"Shit ouch!" I yelled rubbing my nose I turned around and looked up from the chest that was right in my face. Okay maybe I exaggerated a little he wasn't that tall but was packed with muscle.

"You okay?" he asked holding me steady by my elbow,

"Yeah just peachy" I said glaring at Jake.

"Sorry, Seth we really need to go" Jake said taking my hand again and pulling me out of the house and to his car. After a couple of seconds of driving I couldn't stand it, he was keeping me in the dark.

"Jake tell me where we're going now" I said watching as he glanced at me, he was tense and anxious. He was hiding something.

"Not yet" he said glancing at me his hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Jacob tell me now or so help me god when this car stops you're a dead man" I threatened folding my arms over my chest.

"please don't I was sworn to secrecy" he pleaded looking in his mirrors so he wouldn't look at me, I sighed in defeat there was no way I was really going to get it out of him till we were where ever it was he was taking me.

"Where's Dean?" I asked watching the trees go past the air in the car buzzed with anger and confusion,

"I don't know" Jake growled I looked over at him this time he was gripping the steering wheel in anger.

"Jake?" I asked softly, he glanced over at me,

"Just wait I'll tell you when we're there." he said ending the conversation I turned back to watching the trees. A small cottage came into view Jake started to slow down, fear started to grip me

"Jake where are we going?" I asked trying to push myself into the seat but it was no good we were getting closer

"Just shh okay" he said pulling up outside the cottage and got out, I watched as he walked around to my side of the car and opened the door,

"Don't" I said pushing him away as he undid my seat belt, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car,

"This has to be done" he said his hand gripping my arm tighter as I tried to pull away from him,

"about time Jake" I stopped dead as Emmett stood at the door looking down at us, "bring her through" he said walking back inside as Jake pulled me inside, as much as I wanted to get away I wasn't about to be pulled into a dark room with god knows what is in there,

"Please just we can go get Charlie like you told sue, Jake please" I pleaded with him grabbing his arm as we walked a little further into the cottage,

"Seth's picking him up" Jake said pulling me against him but spun me around so my back was against his chest I shook my head a little to get my hair out of my face "hit them"

all of a sudden the light came on my eyes focused, fear had me by the throat I couldn't breathe I couldn't move, I wanted to scream but nothing was coming out my body numbed my knees buckled but Jake's hold kept me up, sound came back all I could hear was my screams. Emmett stood in frown of me his hands on my shoulders and he started to shake me.

"BELLE!" I sat up screaming arms wrapped around me, I screamed again and tried to get away, "calm down its okay your safe" he whispered in my ear, my screams stopped I managed to get one breath in before the tears fell. I held on to the arms that held me tightly as I was rocked from side to side gently.

"Its okay" was whispered into my ear softly over and over again, till my cries slowed to a hiccupping sob

"Can you guys shut up I'm trying to sleep" came from somewhere in the room making me jump the arms tightened around me,

"Belle?" I looked up from the blankets to the voice that had brought me back from my nightmare "are you okay?" he asked wiping away a tear that had fallen, I couldn't talk my throat hurt I felt like I had been screaming for hours and hours, I just nodded he smiled a little, he didn't believe me but I didn't even believe me so I wasn't expecting him to.

"thank you" I hiccupped, I realized the light was on I could see him, his face was cut and blood free, he wasn't beat up or hanging from a hook attached to his spinal cord in the middle of a room.

"You okay you look like you're going to be sick?" he asked running his fingers through my hair, I nodded again.

"Is that a nod like I'm going to be sick or yeah you're okay?" he asked I smiled at him,

"I'm okay I don't need to be sick just a really bad nightmare is all" I whispered as I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair to brush it back from my face and licked my dry lips.

"Did you want a drink?" he asked ready to get up,

"No I'm fine just stay?" I said looking up at his worried face, he nodded and lay down, somehow I managed to have swapped side with him I was sitting on the side of the bed furthest from the door, where Dean had fallen asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said rubbing my arm I laid down facing him, he pulled the blankets up to my shoulder his arms moving to my waist and pulled me close to him, our foreheads were pressing against each other and we were just lying there looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you" I whispered he tensed against me, not the reaction I really wanted from the man I'm telling how I feel I frowned and looked away from him. "Um I mean this light... it just...-" he cut me off by kissing me hard and pulling me even harder against him,

"I love you too" he whispered in between kisses, something in my stomach fluttered my heart flew, our kiss became more intense he gently pushed me back without breaking the kiss so he was half on top of me, his weight supported by his elbow, his leg was between mine. I ran my hands up and down his back as his hand moved from my waist up my stomach back down to the top of my panties, I moaned softly as his hand moved down the front of my panties and he touched my clit, he groaned and gently grounded against my leg.

"belle, I want you so bad" he whispered as he started kissing down my neck one of his fingers slid over my clit making my body react, I couldn't hold off anymore as much as it scared me I just I couldn't hold back anymore I wanted him just as bad. It had been just little over six months since we had met I needed to do this for me I needed to let Dean in all the way. I moved my hand from his back to his hand he had down my panties to stop him, he pulled back and looked at me frowning.

"Slow" I whispered catching my breath, he went to pull his hand away but I stopped him he looked at me confused, "I said slow not stop"

"You sure?" he asked between breaths,

"Yeah" I said pushing his hand down further

"I don't want you to think I'm pushing you or taking advantage or anything" he said still frowning,

"Dean you're not" I said leaning up and kissing him moving my hand to the back of his neck and moaning into his mouth as he slid two fingers deep inside me, he groaned pulling his fingers out he pulled away from the kiss and knelt over me I could see he was hard as he leaned over and turned the light off, I jumped as his hands pulled my singlet up I sat up to help him in his adventure to take my clothes off, I kissed his stomach as I wriggled out from underneath him as I kissed up to his chest his hands were on my sides till I was kneeing with him on the bed. He moved back a little I felt his eyes slowly roaming my chest till his lips came crashing down on mine again my hands moved down his chest to his boxers,, I pushed them down off his hips I broke away from the kiss to push them down to his knees, his hard member standing at attention I kissed his chest again before he pulled me close and he was poking me in the stomach,

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked softly out of breath.

"yes" I whispered back moving to stand in front of him his hands moved down my waist to my thighs his thumbs hooking on to my panties and pulling them down to my feet, he lifted each foot up slowly as he kissed my inner thigh and threw my panties on to the floor, I was so horny he always knew how to turn me on, even though this would be the first time we'd actually had sex. His hands moved back to my waist he tugged gently making me fall to my knees,

"Lay down" he whispered as he got off the bed, I laid down in the middle of the bed waiting for him, I reached for the blanket but grabbed Dean's hand instead.

"it's cold" I whispered looking up at him I could tell he wore that gorgeous grin, he leaned down and started to kiss me as he gently laid on top of me forcing me to lay back, his weight supported but his hands and knees.

"Mm if it hurts tells me" he whispered reaching down between us I moved my legs so he was nestled between them,

"Dean" I moaned softly as he leaned down and kissed my neck as his fingers slowly slid up and down my wet pussy till he finally stopped and moved his fingers slowly up and down my stomach, I could feel him at my entrance. I needed him I wanted him so much it hurt.

"Ready?" he asked softly kissing my ear, I nodded as he slowly slid deep inside of me, and I turned my head to kiss him before we woke Sam up with our late night activities.

ZPOV

"Hey jasper what's up?" I asked as I answered the phone interrupting Emmett's horror story,

"Nothing just wondering how you guys are going" he whispered into the phone, he must have been putting Jeremy to bed.

"Just camping out under the stars, Emmett is telling us a horror story" I said smiling at Emmett from across the fire he frowned at my enthusiasm about his story that he had told me so many times.

"ha ha yeah his stories are legendary, listen um Alice saw her again, she doesn't know where but they were in a motel somewhere" he said a little louder, I looked around and saw Alicia still smiling Heath was frowning at her and Emmett was looking at her too,

"Um okay did she see anything that could give us a clue?" I asked getting a little scared of Alicia's smile.

"No and tell Alicia, she is happy," he said his frown was felt down the phone line she looked up from the fire and frowned.

"How is she happy if they have her?" she asked the trace of any smile being on her face was gone.

"She's with Dean" he said simply, that was a warning in itself, we were now playing dangerous game, I flinched as Alicia growled and threw a stick into the fire.

"Okay jasper um we'll um I don't know" I sighed this was getting hard I just wanted to find my friend and have her back and Alicia back to normal.

"Head towards the Colorado area" he said I could tell he wasn't telling us everything that Alice had seen, he hinted as much.

"Okay jasper um I'll call you tomorrow when we get there or something" I said looking away from Alicia as she was really starting to scare me now,

"Okay" he said and hung up,

"I'm not going to let them get away with hurting her" Alicia growled her eyes fixed on the fire as it flickered and licked hungrily at the air.

"You heard Jasper, she isn't in trouble" I said trying to calm the out of control scene that was going to explode if Alicia lost it completely, she looked up and glared at me

"Alice's visions aren't set in stone Zoey" she hissed as she stood up and walked into one of the tents, we all sat around just trying to come to terms with Alicia's mood swings and that Anna wasn't in trouble but the sinking feeling was still there, the worst was still to come.

I stood up and walked into the other tent and laid down things were going from bad to good to worse, maybe it was better to stay home and just move on like Jake said, she didn't want to be found. My heart started to hurt I looked up as Emmett walked in and zipped the tent up he turned around and looked at me. He frowned and laid down next to me, he scooped me up into his arms.

"It'll be okay" he whispered softly squeezing me gently,

"Do you think it was a mistake to come out here and try to find her?" I asked closing my eyes and relaxing into his arms,

"Do you think it was a mistake?" he asked making me frown I hated it when he countered my question with one of his,

"I don't know Jake said that Anna told him to leave her alone and never call again" I said sighing as he ran his fingers up and down the middle of my back

"well maybe it was a mistake but we're here now and if it helps to get her back then well it won't be a mistake in the end" he said I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he was smiling at me,

"When did you get so wise?" I asked making him chuckle,

"The day I met you" he said leaning forward and kissing my forehead, I hugged him tighter.

APOV

I laid in his arms so many times before but it felt right and nice, I felt safe laying in his arms tonight.

"You still awake?" he asked softly kissing the top of my head.

"yeah I'm still awake" I whispered back yawning a little as his hand slowly moved up and down my back, I closed my eyes and listened to his heart.

"You should sleep" he whispered I looked up at him and frowned,

"I don't want to" I protested as he smiled down at me, he leaned forward and kissed me I moved up a bit to kiss him back, the blanket fell further down my back. I moved my leg over him and straddled him, his hands slowly moving up and down my back as we kissed.

"Seriously? Do you guys ever just sleep?" I pulled away from dean and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around myself as dean sat up pulling me against him.

"Jesus Christ Sam!" dean yelled as I covered my face and pressed my forehead against his shoulder,

"I didn't do anything it's you two" Sam said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed I pulled away from dean and sat beside him hugging the blanket to me.

"Belle ignore him" dean said leaning over and rubbing my arm, I pulled away from him and laid down with my back to him. "Come on don't be like that"

"I wish I could but he's your brother dean we should have done this somewhere more private" I said looking over my shoulder at him,

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Sam asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Seriously?" Dean asked looking at him Sam stopped and frowned.

"What? You guys were going at it like jack rabbits while I was trying to sleep. I mean come on dean just move on already" he said his eyes lingered on me as he said it, dean looked between Sam and I before he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on,

"No I'm not moving on, she's my girlfriend if you don't like it tough" dean said squaring up to Sam.

"You're choosing her over your brother?" Sam asked pointing at me, I frowned and sat up.

"Your such an ass Sam really you are." dean said hitting Sam's arm so he'd stop pointing at me.

"You're going to drag her around while we look for dad?" Sam asked stepping back and folding his arms over his chest,

"no he isn't going to drag me anywhere Sam, I'm going home" I said grabbing deans shirt and my panties I quickly put them on as I got up my back to the boys as I pulled the shirt over my head,

"what?" dean and Sam asked at the same time, I pulled my hair out of the shirt as I turned around to look at them, if I was going to be the cause of fights I may as well go home.

"You heard me" I said grabbing my bag and shoving my clothes in it before I grabbed the keys to the Impala and walked out of the room closing the door before dean could follow me. I needed time and if that meant sleeping in the car then fine but I couldn't stay in that room with them, they obviously had a lot to talk about.

As I got in the car I grabbed a pair of skinny's and a jump to get dressed in, I curled up on the backseat with the door's looked and the keys held tightly in my hand, the night was cold I was almost starting to regret walking out of the warm room, I closed my eyes. Sleep was slowly closing in, I felt so exhausted I frowned, I'd felt like this before but I couldn't remember when. Ironically that's when the dark hit me hard. I started to fall light was slowly coming closer, there where voices.

"I'm protecting her Sam" I frowned I knew that voice and name things were blurry till things stopped spinning and stayed still, I was looking at Sam

"Protect her from what?" Sam asked his hands on his hips as he stood at the table near the window of the room.

"Her past-"

"that's bullshit you've only known her for six months and your already throwing yourself in front of a bus for her" he raised his voice as he looked out the window dean frowned and folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm not throwing myself anywhere, she's had it tough" dean said trying to defend me, Sam looked back and raised his eye brows.

"Really? Is Belle Wayland her real name?" he asked folding his arms over his chest like dean.

"Yes and no, look can't you just be happy for me? I mean I finally found the one girl who gets me for me, she calls me on the bullshit" dean sighed letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Dude I just don't trust her okay" Sam said falling back into a chair. "She's got secrets dean and if she knows ours then we're screwed. She could be a threat"

"we don't have secrets okay, just don't tell her I told you this man" dean said sitting on the end of the bed that we had just made love in. god I was a fool for thinking he was different from anyone back at Forks. Dean and Sam were just like the others no matter what he said. Anger was boiling up I could just strangle them both, dean was supposed to be my boyfriend and not tell his brother what we had shared! Sam had no right, NO FUCKING RIGHT!

"her real name is Annabelle Swan, her parents died two years ago, her best friend left her leaving her to trust some Edward guy, he scared her made her run, her ex caught up with her leaving her in a coma and fighting for her life." dean sighed, I felt his sadness slowly lessened, he really only did want to protect me.

"Edward? Annabelle? Man dean you really picked a good one there" Sam said taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, "what did this ex do to her to leave her in a coma?" dean looked up and frowned

"She wouldn't tell me, she only had what Edward said and he scared her senseless when she woke up" he said running his hand through his hair, anger slowly started to seep from him.

"And you trust her after she lied to you?" Sam asked watching Dean, the room was silent dean rubbed his face and looked at Sam.

"Yeah I guess I do" dean said,

Edward. Shit the last time I had been near him I slipped into his body I was currently doing to dean! Shit, fuck! My head started to spin again. There was a loud bang ripping me from dean's body and back into the darkness of the car, the cold had seeped into my bones, I looked up and saw a silhouette. It bent over to look in the car at me I couldn't see its eyes I tried not to move but my foot slipped and its head turned to me, its eyes were red. A scream ripped out of my throat as it moved to grab the door, I screamed again as a gun shot rang out through the night making the silhouette look up to the source of the gun shot letting out a blood curling growl before it disappeared into the darkness.

"open the door belle" I jumped as dean appeared at the window trying to open the door, I looked over at the door and saw Sam standing in the doorway looking out into the night scanning the area, "Belle!" looked at dean his face was twisted with anger and worry, I reached forward and unlocked the door as he pulled it open I moved to get out but he grabbed my hand taking the keys.

"Get inside now" he snapped looking around into the darkness, cocking his shot gun and holding it ready for anything,

"What?" I asked looking up at him from the back seat.

"I said get inside now" he yelled at me glancing at me quickly before stepping away from the car so I could get out,

"Fine!" I yelled back getting out of the car and slamming the door dean turned and looked from the car to me,

"really?" he asked turning towards me I flipped him the bird as I turned and walked inside barging past Sam I walked over to the bed and sat down, I didn't even look up as dean walked into the room and shut the door,

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked walking over and stopping in front of me, I looked up at him, rage ran through me all I wanted to do was punch him in the face,

"How am I supposed to know" I said standing up making him take half a step back, he might have been taller but I could still kick his ass.

"You're the one that thing was looking at" he said pointing at me.

"Enough!" dean yelled as he walked over to us, "Sam go to bed we have a big day tomorrow, belle we need to talk now. And I'm not asking either" Sam sighed and walked over to his bed. Dean walked over to me and took my hand I pulled away from him, he sighed then walked to the front door only to stop and make sure I was following, we walked out of the door dean walked down to the car and leaned against it,

"What do you want to talk about dean?" I asked rubbing my arms to keep the cold away as I scanned the darkness hoping to hell that, that thing didn't come back.

"what's going on between you and Sam, you guys have been jumping down each other's throat from the get go" he said folding his arms and looked up at me with a questioning look in his eyes, what gave him the right to ask anything like that, I had given myself to him completely and the first chance he gets when I'm gone is blurt my secrets out to his brother. I stopped rubbing my arms the rage inside that started it bubble was enough to keep me warm for the time being,

"Are you fucking kidding me dean?" I asked glaring at him and he had the nerve to stand there like he was so fucking innocent in all of this. Damn I really was a fool.

"no I'm not kidding, I can't do my job and keep you two from tearing each other to shreds as soon as my back is turned" he said pushing himself off the car and walking over to stand in front of me, I stepped back, as mad as I was at him I was also extremely mad for him, double edged sword I know, it takes the biggest fucking bit of the cake.

"I'll make it easy for you then. As soon as you finish whatever 'job'-" I held up my hands and quoted around the word job, "you can drop me off at the nearest bus stop and you'll never see me again" I finished and turned to my right so I was looking away from him and towards the other rooms, a couple of them still had their lights on,

"I'm not saying that you should leave, if you haven't noticed Sam's been through a lot in the past week, the least you could do was at least try and be nice to him" he said grabbing my arms and turning me towards him, I pulled my arm out of his hand and pushed him back,

"Don't you fucking dare dean?" I yelled curling my hands into fists and digging my nails into my palms to stop the fucking tears from falling, "all I've done is be nice to him, he's the one that you'd dump me any day now so you can sleep your way through the town!" his eyes widened a little it was as if I had punched him in the face he stood there looking at me.

"Do you honestly think that?" he spoke softly breaking the sudden silence between us,

"I don't know dean" I answered wrapping my arms around myself and looking anywhere but at him, my heart felt like it was breaking, it hurt so much I almost gasped in pain as he walked past me and into the room leaving me outside. I was stupid for letting him drag me along to tell him anything to even let him in. I sighed and looked down at my bare feet I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt something being wrapped around my shoulder's I turned around and came face to face with dean.

"I wouldn't do that to you" he said wrapping the blanket around my shoulders, his hands fell back to his sides. I wanted to tell him I wasn't pissed off but I was, I wanted to leave but I couldn't. Not till morning anyway.

"Can you shut the door its cold" I heard Sam call out behind dean, I sighed and moved away from dean and sat down on the bench seat that sat outside the room. Dean closed the door and sat next to me,

"Don't talk" I said glancing at him, his mouth was open ready to say something but he closed it and looked out into the darkness.

The silence was peaceful yet tiring; I couldn't go off at him for telling Sam about me when I was supposed to be in the car, in turn putting myself at risk of exposing everyone back home. I yawned and curled up under the blanket as best as I could, dean put his arm around me pulling me to him. I moved around so I was curling up into him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sam and I have to leave as soon as the sun's up" he whispered resting his head on mine,

"I know" I whispered back I felt him kiss the top of my head before I fell asleep.


	4. As Old Is To New

Belle's POV

I stood outside the door watching each car drive past, I was starting to get anxious if this didn't work then I'm lost I have nothing. I chewed on my lip my eyes darting to anything that moved I sighed and shook my head this was stupid I shouldn't be so nervous. I put my bags down and pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time.

10:05 am

I swear it was 10:05 five minutes ago I looked back at the closed door. He'd hate me for this but I couldn't stay, not while Sam was having such a hard time.

"ANNA!" I spun around and saw the jeep, relief and fear flew through me as the doors opened, Zoey, Alicia and Heath got out. Their faces were happy relieved I frowned someone got out of the driver's side of the jeep, tears fell as soon as I saw his smiling face I didn't even notice the girls were standing beside me hugging me, he just stood leaning back against the jeep with heath. Missed them all but Emmett I missed the most, he was kind and gentle. I pulled away from Zoey and Alicia and sprinted towards Emmett laughing with tears falling down my face, he took two steps and swooped me up in his arms and spun me around,

"I missed you Belle" he whispered holding me tight against him as we spun around,

"I missed you too Emmett" I whispered back trying to hug him as tight as he was hugging me, but I don't think it worked much.

"come on let's go" heath said as Emmett put me down, I turned away from Emmett and wiped my eyes, these were the people I was running from but now I ran towards. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These by Marilyn Manson started to play through my head I looked up as Emmett chuckled.

"Not funny" I said glaring at him, he smiled at me and pulled me in for another hug.

"I missed seeing you cry-" I pulled away from him,

"Emmett!" Alicia and Zoey yelled at him in sync he frowned as he thought over the words he had just spat out, I started laughing as his eyes widened when he reached the conclusion of what he had done wrong.

"No I mean not like that but happy" he said trying to defend himself helplessly,

"It's okay" I laughed and turned to heath as he cleared his throat,

"Time to go Belle" he smiled and motioned for me to get in the car,

"Heath you're in the front" Zoey said taking my arm as she walked to the back of the car,

"Zoe I was hoping you sat up front with me" Emmett said pulling the puppy eyes at her, she looked away from him

"No" she refused turning her back to him, obviously looking between them that whenever Emmett pulled that face he got what he wanted.

"Oh my god! Zoey don't move you have a spider on your arm!" I yelled pulling away from hoping that the fear of spiders was still intact with her new vamp form.

"GET IT OFF!" she screamed and ran around in circles trying to flick away the spider, I looked over at Alicia who started laughing, and I couldn't help it I started laughing.

"really funny Anna" Zoey said I looked up at her and stopped laughing, she stood with her hands on her hips I took a step back and bumped into Heath his hands moved to my hips and held me still, Emmett moved to stand in front of me,

"come on Zoe come sit in the front with me" he asked again, I couldn't see her but I could tell she was pissed, which scared me she was all vamped now and could easily break me. I probably shouldn't have said anything about spiders.

"fine" she said coldly I looked around Emmett and watched as she walked to the passenger side of the car and slammed the door shut behind her, Emmett turned around gave me a quick smile before he ran around and jumped in the driver's seat, Alicia walked up and took my hand,

"Come on" she said smiling which helped me calm down a bit, heaths hands dropped from my hips as I walked towards the car with Alicia. She pushed me in first as heath walked around to the other side of the car and got in, "so what was it like?' she asked, I looked up at her from my seat belt.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she got in the car and closed the door.

"Being with the Winchester's duh, did they hurt you?" she asked watching me as I did my seat belt up,

"No they didn't hurt me" I said looking away from her and out the windscreen as Emmett drove out of the parking lot.

"Seriously?" she asked sounding a little disappointed,

"Alicia" heath warned her as he put his arm over the seat behind me.

"Sorry" she said "we're happy your just back with us" I looked up at her and saw her smile at me, I smiled back and looked out the front window again, it felt wrong I was surrounded again, I felt closed in I pulled my legs up. Probably not the best idea but what else could I do stuck in a car with re animated corpses.

The road a head was long and barely any corners

"Emmett pull over now!" I yelled undoing my seat belt and reaching for the door.

"what the?" he asking looking back before pulling over, I opened the door and climbed over Alicia as the car stopped my feet hit the ground and I took off running into the open paddock

"BELLE!" Alicia called after me, she'd catch me if she wanted to I ran till my lungs burned and my legs hurt arms eventually wrapped around my waist I screamed and tried to pull away.

"Calm down, tell me what's wrong?" Emmett's voice whispered in my ear, I shook my head my knees buckled and I felt to the ground with Emmett holding me tightly, "then why are you crying?"

"I'm not!" I yelled at him but a sob ripped from me as we sat in the grass, him holding me tight as I cried.

"It's okay, come on we have to go its getting dark" he soothed as he picked me up I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face from the others.

"Is she okay?" Zoey asked

"She's just upset, wouldn't tell me why, come on let's get back as soon as possible" he said walking around the car. "Zoey can you sit in the back"

"Yeah sure" she said walking around with us and opening the door, Emmett put me in the seat and put my seat belt on.

"It'll be okay whatever has you upset will be okay" he said before he walked away from me, I curled up in my seat as Zoey's hand rested on my arm.

"I'm sorry Anna" she said before moving her hand and closing my door.

Heath's POV

I watched as Belle jumped out of the car and ran away from the car,

"BELLE!" Alicia called out to her I grabbed her arm as I got out of the car behind her.

"Let her go" I said trying to stop Zoey from running after her as well.

"We have to go after her, we didn't come all this way to let her run from us again" Alicia said spinning around and glaring at me.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I had, had enough of this shit, "grow the fuck up would you! She doesn't need you breathing down her neck all the god damn time"

"You seriously aren't talking to me like that Heath!" Alicia said coldly pointing her finger at me.

"Yes I am, as much as I love you Alicia this past year has been so stressful you have no idea, you're a god damn obsessed bitch! Not everyone is going to be around forever just so you don't feel as lonely!" I yelled making her tremble and back away from me her eyes wide with fear,

"Heath come on that's just a bit harsh" Zoey said pushing me away from Alicia,

"Don't you even get me started on you!" I said pointing at her

"I didn't do anything so don't speak to me like that" she said squaring her shoulders.

"This is your fault plain and simple, you may be with Emmett but if it weren't for you Alicia wouldn't be so hell bent on trying to kill the one that you can clearly see Annabelle is in love with!" Zoey looked stunned, and so she fucking should, I'm so fed up with the bullshit that went on with everyone at the Cullen house.

"Heath stop yelling please" Alicia whispered I spun around making her flinch a little

"why should I stop, seriously you two have done nothing but plot to get her back" I pointed out into the field after belle "did either of you stop to think that maybe she was happy? She's human not a fucking vampire!"

"We just thought she was scared, we didn't think-

"that's the thing you never actually stopped to think, neither of you talk for the rest of the trip I don't want to hear either of you" I said turning away from both of them towards the field and saw Emmett walking back with belle in his arms curled up like a lost child, I turned back to see Zoey and Alicia watching. I may have been harsh but if it was what was needed to wake these two up then I won't apologize for anything, Zoey looked at belle then me I raised an eyebrow and she stepped back.

"Is she okay?" Zoey asked

"She's just upset, wouldn't tell me why, come on let's get back as soon as possible" Emmett said walking around the car. "Zoey can you sit in the back?"

"Yeah sure" she said walking around with Emmett and opening the door.

"Alicia get in the car" I said holding the door open for her, she didn't waste time just standing around neither did Zoey, as soon as we started to drive belle turned the radio on softly. She was sad which was heart breaking soon enough she fell asleep and all that was heard in the car was the radio and the steady even breathing of belle fast asleep.

"What was all the yelling before?" Emmett whispered glancing back at me in the revision mirror.

"I needed to get something's off my chest" I said looking out the window into the darkness.

"It didn't sound like nothing" he replied

"It's okay Emmett he just had to blow off some steam" Alicia said trying to convince him it was nothing,

"Yeah em, we're all getting to each other." Zoey said agreeing with Alicia, he saw right through it, to be honest I really couldn't give two shit's about what he thought at the moment.

"Fair enough" he said and concentrated back on the road. The car was silent for the rest of the night, except for the small noises belle made in her sleep.

Belle's POV

I stirred to sunlight assaulting my eyes I groaned and covered my eyes,

"Ah she awakes" came a happy smiley voice from beside me,

"Shh" I said holding a finger to my lips that wasn't covering my eyes,

"Come on get out stretch your legs" he said pushing me gently, why did it feel like I had a hang over? All I did was cry myself to sleep. I pulled my hand away slowly and opened my eyes I pulled back into the seat as my eyes focused on something that was held in front of my face followed by laughing, I frowned when I realized it was a bottle of water.

"Fuck you Emmett" I said grabbing the water bottle and looking over to see his standing outside the car with the door open and food in front of him.

"Aw is that any way to treat someone who brings you food?" he asked smiling like a god damn clown.

"I'm sorry but scaring someone when they first wake up is bad juju" I said leaning over and grabbing the container full of fresh strawberries. Dean always had a thing for chocolate in the morning but he always did get some fresh fruit for me after I had complained the smile that I felt on my lips slowly slid away. He would have gotten my letter that I had written and left him on his pillow.

"You okay kiddo?" Emmett asked carefully

"Yeah" I said frowning and got out of the car "where are the others?"

"Somewhere around" Emmett said walking around the car and standing at the front and leaned against it. I walked around and stood next to him and slowly ate the strawberries.

"anything I should know?" he asked after a couple of minutes of complete silence, I knew I'd never get to just have silence and time alone till I got back.

"Nope" I said focusing on my current strawberry in hand.

"Okay if you say so" he said scanning the area, it was hot with the sun shining down on me my black jeans weren't helping the case.

"How long till we get back?" I asked after finishing my strawberries,

"A couple of hour's maybe why what's up?" Emmett asked taking the empty container off me and throwing it into the bin that was close by.

"it's hot and I need a shower" I replied walking back around the car to the back seat, all the doors to the jeep were left open to air out.

"Please do not talk about showers" I looked up and saw Alicia walking out of the shop and towards the car.

"You in need of one too?" I asked as she dumped a large bottle of water on the seat.

"Very much so, I hate the heat" she said frowning up at me. "Drink it" she pushed the water bottle closer to me across the seat. I frowned at her this time making her smile like she always did when there was no possible point in arguing when she'd clearly win,

"thanks" I said grabbing the water bottle as I opened it Zoey and Heath walked out of nowhere, I shouldn't be holding a grudge against Zoey but if she really was intent on having me home then she could act a little nicer to me, I could have stayed with dean but i didn't.

I gasped a little as the pain in my chest invaded me the water fell from my hand falling on the ground emptying its contents over the ground as it rolled under the jeep, my legs gave out as my head spun I grabbed for the seat but fell back on my butt.

Heath's POV

I looked up and saw Alicia standing at the back doors of the jeep talking to Belle she looked up as she opened the bottle of water her eyes glazed over.

"Shit!" I yelled and ran around as she fell to the ground I wrapped my arms around her before she could slam her head against the ground, I looked up and saw Emmett walking towards us Alicia had her mouth covered watching and Zoey stood behind her looking shocked.

"You okay?" I asked she looked pale like she was going to be sick.

"I'm gunna-" she pulled away leaning to the side she up chucked her breakfast, I rubbed her back and held her hair up I looked up as Alicia poured a little water across Belle's neck as she started to heave again.

"You're okay" I said still rubbing her back

"When did you last have sex?" Zoey asked as Belle leaned back against me and glared up at her.

"I am not pregnant" she hissed sipping on the new bottle of water

"I wasn't saying that just you know the heat, breakfast throwing up it all comes under the same thing" Zoey said leaning against the car.

"The heat, throwing up just after breakfast, does not just come under being pregnant. If you could get pregnant then you tell me what it's like!" Belle yelled getting up off the ground, my hands stayed on her waist just in case she fell back.

"Belle that was a bit harsh" Emmett said looking at belle.

"Gosh Emmett I'm sorry, Zoey the last time and only time sex was willingly done was last night. I didn't have to text you to pick me up I didn't have to get in contact with any of you but I did," she pulled away from me looking between the four of us.

"Why did you?" I asked still a little lost at what exactly was going on, even from when she first disappeared no one had told me anything.

"Because Zoey and Jake rang me to tell me my grandfather was sick" she said glaring at me

"You don't have to be a bitch we thought you were kidnapped or something by the Winchester's" Zoey said pushing away from the jeep she froze as obviously she had said something that she was meant to.

"Wait, you did not just say they kidnapped me?" Belle asked the bottle of water giving in to the pressure of belle's hold making Alicia jump.

"we came to save you belle, we thought that they'd hurt you like James did" Alicia said trying to pull the attention away from Zoey, which I thought was weird considering they were pretty much at each other's throats most of the time.

"I wasn't kidnapped! I ran from all of you!" belle yelled, yup and there it was maybe now the girls would wake up considering what I had said to them when we first picked belle up didn't sink in.

"But Alice saw them hurting you!" Alicia yelled back like a bloody two year old this wasn't going to end with us all sitting in the car playing I fucking Spy. I looked over at Emmett who looked like he was being torn.

"Alice also saw her happy" Emmett said making the girls look at him. I was all for the girl fights except right now it was just yelling. No mud or jelly rings in sight.

"Oh great Alice was spying on me" belle said throwing the water down on the ground. There goes bottle number two slowly rolling under the car to meet up with the other.

"Yeah she did to see if you were safe" Zoey said stepping up next to Alicia. Fuck two on one this was an extremely unfair fight.

"Then what the fuck are you doing so far from home?" belle yelled again pointing to Zoey and Alicia.

"Enough, seriously this is stupid, your acting like dogs chasing your tails." Emmett said stepping in and trying to break up the fight, I personally wouldn't even break it up with a ten foot pole. Yes it was an unfair fight but the girls needed to get it out.

"but-"

"No Zoey shut up, Alice told you she was fine and happy" he said trying hard to defuse the situation,

"she-"

"Alicia belle is fine she had a reason to run, you two are the only ones who sent all this time moping around trying to find her when she didn't want to be found, the only reason Heath and I are here is because we love you two and care about you." I had to give it to him he could really give a speech if he needed to. "The only one that isn't here is Edward because-"

"Because he couldn't give a flying fuck!" Alicia said cutting off Emmett,

"Are you even listening to yourself? You sound like a spoilt brat both of you!" he growled at them.

"Emmett" belle said grabbing his arm I frowned she looked pale but not sick throw up pale more I'm going to pass out pale.

"Hang on, look belle asked us to pick her up because you"-he pointed to Zoey-"told her Charlie was sick and got Jake to ring her" I watched as belle pulled on his arm but he didn't seem to notice.

"Emmett!" I yelled as belle's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to fall, Emmett spun around grabbing her and holding her up.

"A little help?" he asked I walked over and put one of her arms around my shoulder's and picked her up like a small child that had fallen asleep on the lounge.

"get in the car now you two" I said as I carefully got into the car with Belle in my arms. She was cold which was unusual considering the heat out here. Alicia and Zoey filed into the car as Emmett got in and started the car. A cold sweat broke out across belle's forehead as we drove off.

"alicia can you graab a cloth or something, belle's sweating" I said looking up to her she nodded and shuffled closer to us grabbing a cloth off Zoey from the front seat.

"is she okay?" Emmett asked glancing back quickly.

"yeah she just needs to get out of the heat, try turning the air-con on?" I said watching as Alicia carefully dabbed at belle's forehead,

"it's busted that's why I haven't had it on for the trip." he said as the jeep sped up til it couldn't go any faster.

"i'm sorry belle" Alicia whispered she was scared I could tell, I didn't like it when she was like this I mean yeah it was Alicia but when she got like this she got clingy and annoying. I lookeed up and saw Emmett looking in the revision mirror, I nodded at him he frowned and tried to push the jeep to its highest.


	5. Anxiety

Belle's POV

Mmm pancakes with butter and syrup, I sat up and opened my eyes I looked down as my stomach grumbled I groaned and fell back, I stretched out feeling a blanket and pillow. I froze and sat up again looking around the room.

I was back.

Fuck.

"What the fuck happened?" I thought to myself as I got up and walked to the window, pulling the curtains back alittle I saw the black clouds rolling over each other and the sky rumble. First day back and it storms, great way to start. There was a knock at the door making me turn around.

"good your up, breakfast is ready" I frowned at the man standing in the door way smiling at me.

"I'm really still asleep I'm just a figment of your imagination" I said turning away from him and watching as a bolt of lightning hit just over the mountains. I rolled my eyes as he snorted, men are pigs, but then again women aren't any better.

"nice try, you've been out cold for a day and a half. Had to take your phone out of the room so it wouldn't wake you" he said from behind me, like I cared. There was nothing but Charlie left here for me.

"just go away I rather not put up with people at the moment" I said glancing back at him to see he was standing against the door before I looked out the window again.

"no. suck it up, smile and just pretend your fine" he said irritation seeping into his voice, annoyance and anger bubbled up I spun around to face him.

"you don't get to tell me what to do. Get out before I slit your throat" I snarled at him but he just stood there looking at me amusement jumping around in his eyes. What the fuck is this guys problem?

"nice to see you care-"

"SETH!" a woman called out from somewhere in the house. He frowned and looked away from me towards the hall.

"what?" he yelled back tensing alittle.

"get down here now!" she yelled her voice sounding closer than before, I quietly walked over to him but he looked at me just as I reached the end of the bed.

"don't even think about it" he said his attention back on me,

"get out and leave me alone or I'll scream" I warned him my hands clenched into fists.

"see how far you get with that scream" he said rasing an eyebrow at me, this guy was really starting to piss me off. I suppressed the anger and filled my lungs with air giving him an innocent smile before a scream tore through my throat he lunged at me as footsteps came running up the stairs I hooked my foot around the end of the bed taking a step back as he reached for me tripping my self and hitting my head on the wooden floor.

"your a shit!" he hissed at me reaching for my arm.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed out moving back away from him as best as I could.

"Seth get out now!" the guy spun around I followed his gaze and saw Charlie standing in the doorway frowning, Seth looked back at me and glared I smiled wickedly before trading it for a look of horror as he got up and walked out of the room.

"you okay?" he asked walking over to me and holding out his hand to help me up, I nodded a little and took his hand. "Seth's really harmless I guess all the stress is getting to him"

"he doesn't look like he's under stress" I said letting go of Charlie's hand as I stood up on my feet.

"neither do you, breakfast is ready" he said smiling at me as he walked out of the room. I think to let me get changed.

"well that was an awesome wake up call" I said out loud but low enough so only I could hear the snide comment.

I walked into the kitchen and stopped at the door when I saw the said Seth sitting at the two man table and who I presume is sue standing at the stove.

"where's Charlie?" I asked standing awkwardly at the door as Seth looked at me and then back at his plate.

"he's gone to work, he said he'll see you tonight" Sue said looking over at her shoulder at me. Gosh I've never known Charlie to go to work so quick I'd only been in my room for 5 minutes. "come sit have something to eat."

"um no thanks I'm not hungry" I said tapping the wall three times before pushing my self back, I made it to the lounge room when I heard Ronnie's sweet voice I ran to the lounge throwing the cushions around trying to find my phone but it stopped ringing. "Fuck!" I spun around looking around the room for it.

'you idiot why would your phone which Charlie took out of your room be in the lounge room' a voice in my head commented making me feel stupider than before. I ran to the kitchen as my phone started to ring again but suddenly stopped.

"look stop ringing your not wanted" I froze as I saw Seth with my phone to his ear

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I screamed storming over to him and snatching my phone from him.

"what the hell your phones been ringing off the hook I got sick of it" he said standing up to me.

"you shouldn't talk like that Anna its rude and unnecessary" sue said backing up Seth.

"are you serious he just answered my phone! THAT was rude and unnecessary!" I yelled at her and walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge room before holding the phone to my ear. "hello?"

"Jesus Christ belle you gave me heart failure. Where are you? Who was that guy?"

"Dean?" I asked staring at a cushion that had landed on the coffee table.

"yeah babe? Look I'm coming to get you okay" he said I could hear the roar of the impala indicating he just sped up.

"no just don't okay I ment what I said in the note. I don't want you" I said and hung up before he could respond

"you okay?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Sue

"cant I just have five god damn minutes to myself!" I said walking to the front door and slamming it behind me as I left the house.

Heath's POV

"hey Ed, what you doing?" I asked walking to the kitchen I knew he wasn't in the kitchen, more some where else in the house. But it was him none the less.

"nothing just staring into space" he answered lazily.

"yeah right. What are you really doing?" I said pulling at my reflection as I stood infront of the glass door that lead out on to the balcony.

"staring out the window wondering the same thing you are" he snapped, ah fuck totally forgot about the whole mind reading thing.

"I don't think it's a good idea" I frowned hearing him chuckle softly,

"aren't I the one that's supposed to read minds and all that"

"funny, but you didn't see her man she's a mess just leave it." I snapped back opening the door and walking out on to the balcony.

"you seem more of a mess then any of the others so does that mean I say away from you too?" he asked I spun around and saw him standing right behind me.

"just leave it Ed seriously." I watched him lift one shoulder up then let it fall in a lazy shrug.

"there's a party tonight, Bonnie's house I was thinking of going" he said shoving his hands into his jeans pockets and look out at the trees, probably searching for the others.

"no one's going to stop you" I said moving away from him to the railing of the balcony. "but you'll probably be the only one going to the party though." I said and winced as I saw Alicia and Zoey waltz up to the house eyes sparkling.

"can we come with you?" Zoey asked as they reached the balcony in record time.

"if you want." Edward said smiling over at me I frowned, he was up to something.

"you going to come Heath?" Zoey said looking over at me, I leaned my back against the railing and folded my arms.

"nope" I answered not looking at Alicia.

"go where?" Emmett asked I looking down just as he launched himself off the ground and grabbed the rail swinging himself over with out any effort.

"EMMMETT! I swear I will tie you to a tree if you do that again!" Esme said following Carlisle into the house. The girls laughed as he stood dumbfounded in the middle of the small group at the door and me.

"so where we going?" he asked again shrugging off Esme's comments about jumping the balcony.

"Edward wants to go to Bonnie's party hence why the girls are excited" I said waving a hand in their direction.

"sweet! You coming?" he asked looking between me and the others.

"come on Heath we need a good night out stop being such a prude!" Alicia said sauntering up to me, my eyes trained on her swinging hips, there is no possible way for me to resist.

"fine just stop!" I said looking away from her biting the inside of my cheek, if the others had been her I'd take her right then and there on the balcony making her scream.

"it's settled then, lets go get ready!" Zoey said grabbing Alicia's arm, she giggled as she let Zoey take her away.

"later" she simply said and winked at me I groaned and turned away from Edward and Emmett who looked quite amused with the situation that had just went up and literally.

Edward's POV

This party sucked harder then bonnie on a lollypop trying to get every man's attention in a one mile ratios of her.

The music was loud and annoying drunk teens everywhere, I'd seen jake and a couple of his friends from La Push. Alicia and Zoey were having a good time which left me to be alone til Heath finds me and tries to hide from Alicia.

I look up from the ground and saw Emmett and Zoey dirty dancing along with a few other couples, heath and Alicia were having a serious discussion with her in his lap his hands firmly on her hips as she rocked back and forth their lips only moving to match the other's.

"hey Edward" I looked down to my left and saw a pair of tits nearly popping out of the skimpy shirt that was pressed against my arm, it knew it was coming there was no way around this the only thing to do was get the rejection over and done with.

"Bonnie" I looked up alittle to see a face layered with make up, her lipstick was smudged as well as the rest of the crap on her face.

"having a good time?" she asked breathing all over me I could smell the alcohol on her breath. Not that I couldn't before but every one was drinking so the smell of the stuff was bound to stink the place up

"not really" I answered honestly she was beyond wasted and kept swaying even with her self leaning hard on my arm.

"aw well come with me and I'll help you have a good time" she leaned up and whispered in my ear making me shutter in disgust, I pulled away from her

"no thanks" I said making my way out the back leaving her to stumble til she caught her balance. Not the best way to handle the drunken skank but what would she remember of it? As I reached the back door I saw more people in the pool laughing drinking yelling dancing and passing out or making out. I looked to my right and saw jake with his friends a girl holding on to him as he stared at me.

_Leave her alone_. I raised my eye brow at him _her?_ She's here and guessing by the daggers I was getting jake had brought her here. I smirked at him and walked towards the back where the place was dark and seemed more quiet.

"stay away from her" I turned around and saw jake with his friends.

"her? Her who?" childish yes. But how fair was it that every one else got to see her but me.

"you know exactly who" he growled at me.

"then tell me is it fair that every one else but me was allowed to see her? Is it because she left cause of me? Or the fact that my history isn't one everyone wants repeated?" I asked folding my arms over my chest he looked at me dumbfounded and confused. He shook his head and quickly pulled himself back together.

"she's been through a lot Edward" Seth stepped forward a drink in his hand. Black shirt stretched across his chest and jeans the usual look for the wolves.

"do you even know where she is? For all you know she's probably left" I said testing them, I really was that bored I was going to start a fight? Emmett and heath wouldn't let me I looked back towards the back door and sure enough I saw them standing there watching me.

"she wanted to be alone" Seth said his hand resting on jake's shoulder as the poor boy shook with anger.

"I'm not going to hurt Belle I just want to see her" I said letting my arms fall to my sides and shoved my hands in my pockets as I turned and walked towards the darkness.

"she can look after her self jake plus he wont do anything to her in a public place. Come on have a drink" I heard on of the boys say I smiled, I might not do anything in such a public place but I can be very discrete about what I can do.

As I drew closer into the darkness I saw her shoulders shaking and heard a few sniffles. Her blonde hair glowing slightly in the dark the low lighting making it as if she had a halo hanging over her head but it was slightly dipped to one side indicating something was wrong. Despite the distance and time it hurt to see her so broken even if I couldn't see her face. The urge that sprang up to rip everyone's head off for them to be out here able to witness her in and shape or form, they could fight but in the end I'd win.

"I'm fine you can go away now" she said turning her head slightly I saw the tears that threatened to fall sparkle in the dim light.

"I'm not out here to check on you" I said softly, watching as she stiffened alittle her bloodshot eyes moved up to me.

"go away" she said turning away and finishing off the drink she was hiding from everyone. It hurt but shit happens it's not like I expected her to run into my arms and not let go. I shrugged it off and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"how have you been?" I asked after a couple of minutes sitting in the silence only the dull thud from the music that was playing back at the house.

"why do you care?" she asked glancing at me sideways before looking back out into the nothingness of the night

"okay, so not good." I said following her gaze, the way she was swaying suggested that she'd had a lot more to drink than one would assume since the swaying was minor not really noticeable. "How's Charlie?" I asked hoping that she'll talk, I really wasn't excepting anything back from her.

"perfectly fine. Why are you even over here?" she asked I looked over at her and saw her pull out half a bottle of Vodka. No wonder she was swaying, such a light weight. Literally.

"got sick of bonnie pressing her tits against me" I answered, no point lying from her tone is seemed like that's all she'd been hearing of late.

"here I'll do you a favour if you do me one" she said getting up stumbling alittle, I got up and grabbed her arm to steady her.

"what do you mean?" I frowned at her she smirked up at me

"follow me" she said taking al long pull from the bottle before letting it slip out of her hand to smash on the ground as she walked onto the path leading back to the house. Why did I have a bad feeling about this.

"Belle? What the fuck? Are you drunk?" jake asked grabbing her arm I shook my head and walked up to them she pulled away from him and pushed him back

"piss off jake" she hissed at him Seth walked up and grabbed her arm and started dragging her away.

"Seth let her go!" I called out following them to the back door, he let her go she fell back her head hitting my chest.

"stay out of this Cullen" he said reaching to grab her again.

"do it and I'll tell Charlie you got me wasted and made me walk home by myself. UNCLE!" she screamed at him I held her arms so she would fall forward.

"your old enough to look after yourself." he growled, she straightened up and stepped closer to him.

"who do you think he's going to believe?" she asked everyone stopped and strained their ears to hear what she had just hissed at him. The anger burst from Seth.

"do what you fucking want then lil miss princess Belle!" he yelled then pushed past her and shoving me out of the away growling as he sprinted towards the back of the house into the darkness.

"don't you think you over stepped a bit there belle-" I asked looking back at her but my words cut off as she grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't a soft comforting kiss, it was hard angry and rough. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her tight against me making her moan, she'd planned this even if it was in the space of about 2 minutes she'd had it planned right down to the little moan she let out.

Fuck! I'm hard already and she knew it by the smile she now was trying to conceal from our small audience. She pulled away and looked up at me, and winked. I'm gone.

Just before I thought she was done she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the lounge room where Zoey, Emmett, Heath and Alicia were they saw our hands and frowned Zoey and Alicia got up.

"Belle? Sweetie are you okay?" Alicia asked walking carefully into belle's sight looking up at me quickly I shrugged looking just as puzzled as they did.

"where the fuck is bonnie?" she said glaring at Tanya and Jane , they looked around in search of their friend.

"some one get Bonnie!" Tanya yelled, the room went quiet the music had stopped, belle squeezed my hand and stumbled back into me.

"what the hell is going on why has the music stopped?" Bonnie yelled people clearing a path for her, I looked up to see the angry faces of jake, Jared, Paul and Embry. "who the fuck invited you?" Bonnie said pulling my attention back to the scene into front of me.

"did you really think any man in this room would have the time of day for you if your tits weren't hanging out and everytime you bent over they can see your fucking fish market?" belle said the room was so quiet you could literally hear a pin drop.

"why would you be looking? Are you gay?" she said planting her hands on her hips

"which part of your tits hang out don't you get?" belle said slowly as if for bonnie to absorb the insult.

"and what guy would pay your scrawny ass any attention you don't have tits you don't have anything!" bonnie yelled I could tell this was going to end extremely well. Emmett had gotten up and was talking to Zoey. Belle let go of my hand pulling me back to what was going on my eyes widen as soon as I see belle standing infront of me her shirt in her hand a pink lacy bra was all that covered her top half.

"belle what are you doing?" I asked just as she turned around and winked at me and mouthed _don't worry. _I watched as she slide down her denim shorts to expose a matching pair of lacy panties. Every guy in the building started cheering and shouting. She threw her clothes at me and turned back to Bonnie.

"no boobs? Clearly I have them. Scrawny ass?" she moved her hands from her boobs down and around her hips as she grabbed her own ass. "no" she said and slowly spun around dancing to her own beat blood rushed down to my dick.

"your a slut always wanting attention its pathetic!" bonnie yelled at belle as a steady beat started to play matching belles beat, I groaned inwardly as she dropped down in front of me and slowly moved up.

"no bonnie your a slut and pathetic trying to rub your tits all over Edward over everyone just so you can satisfy your pathetic need for attention" belle said stopping my eyes slowly moved down belles body lingering on her perfectly shaped ass.

"are you serious? Get your fucking clothes back on belle" jake said moving infront of belle obviously he only just got his senses back and pulled her into his arms to cover her as best he could from everyone's eyes.

"so your back in town and just like that your with Edward? Cause he was single like five minutes ago" bonnie said standing with her head cocked to the side, fuck now I knew what she was up to.

"your really clueless, I came back for Edward! So you can keep your crabs to yourself bonnie, come near my boyfriend again and I'll slit your throat" belle threatened everyone looked at bonnie she blushed huffed then left the room everyone cheering and whooping as Jane and Tanya ran after her.

I felt belle stumble back into me I dropped her clothes to wrap my arms around her.

"are you serious?" jake asked the music started again and everyone was back to drinking and all that other crap.

"just leave it jake she's had a bit to drink" I said trying hard not to kiss her neck and make her moan.

"no, belle what the fuck is going on?" he asked stepping up to her his shoulders squaring up to her, she lent over pressing her gorgeous ass against my groin making me groan she hopped alittle trying to get her shorts back on so I grabbed her hips to steady her.

"just fuck off jake" she said buttoning her pants and grabbing her shirt from the ground grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front of the house.

I pulled up outside Charlie's house belle had fallen asleep almost instantly after I helped her into the car.

"belle we're here wake up" I said gently nudging her with my elbow she frowned and opened her eyes, my breathe hitched, green eyes and blonde hair didn't stop her from looking like her mother one bit.

"stop staring." she said frowning and looking around into the darkness, "where are we?" I looked away from her and out the windscreen.

"Home" I said blankly I caught her moving out the corner of my eye, I turned my head to see what she was doing. Her soft lips pressed against the corner of my mouth, I raised my eyebrow at her as she pulled away un-fazed of the fact it wasn't my cheek she had kissed.

"thanks for the ride" she said unbuckling her seat belt and opening the door.

"er no problem, thanks for getting bonnie to leave me alone." I said hesitantly leaning over as she got out of the car and leaned against the door.

"sure, now maybe everyone will leave me alone. Night Edward" she said slamming the door and walked up to the house running her fingers through her long hair that fell down her back and swayed gently in the wind behind her. She may look like Bella but she was more like her dad.

I just walked into the house as Alicia and Zoey came running up to me

"what's going on between you and belle?" Zoey asked hands on her hips, and the round of twenty one questions came rolling at me from both sides.

"why didn't you tell us you were with her?" Alicia asked, I turned to look her sideways.

"is that her perfume I can smell on you?" Zoey asked sniffing the air like a dog would trying to catch the scent of a cat.

"did you guys make out?" Alicia asked leaning in to look at me, I lifted my hand and wiped the corner of my mouth where her lips had been.

"when were you going to tell us you and belle were an item?" Zoey asked, I couldn't breathe, not that I really needed to it was more of a habit.

"Edward! Stop being so silent, tell us!"

"yeah. Does Charlie know your with belle?"

"how long have you been with her?"

"why would you keep that a secret from us!"

"just go away!" I yelled at them, their questioning time was really getting on my nerves. "no we're not together!, I'm not answering because you two wont shut up long enough to let me talk. If she were really your friend wouldn't you be asking her?"

"but she said you two were" Alicia replied the stubbornness of a five year old was starting to take hold. Where the hell are Emmett and heath? I tried to take a step but Zoey grabbed my arm, I looked down at her hand then up to her face and frowned, she let go an took a step back.

"she isn't talking to us or anyone" Zoey almost whispered, well would have been a whisper if it weren't for the super hearing.

"I cant help you" I said pushing past them and jogged up the stairs and into my room. I flung the door shut then myself onto my bed. Staring up at the ceiling I tried to work out exactly happened in the last few hours of the night. Something stirred deep inside of me, I frowned, anxiety was creeping up on me it was like this before, anger rose I jumped up from my bed and put my fist through the wall growling in anger not from just the situation but how I ended up in this mess.


	6. Next Question

_**Belle**_

"get up princess" some one growled breaking into my dream state I mumbled something but the door slammed making me sit up in my bed I rubbed my eyes, this is not good, my head hurt.

how much did I really drink last night? I wondered as I got up out of bed and looked down. My clothes were still on, that was a good sign. I licked my dry lips and looked around for some water, the bottle I had brought to my room was laying empty at the foot of my bed. I groaned and pulled my loose hair back and tied it into a messy bun at the back of my head. I kicked at the clothes on the floor

"guess I need to do some washing" I said straightening my shirt and trying to push the wrinkles from last nights sleep out as I walked to my door and opened it, the smell of coffee and food floated up to me caressing me in the sweet smells. My stomach rumbled at the thought of a greasy breakfast. Just what I needed after a night of drinking.

"so get up to much last night Anna?" a loud voice boomed as I walked into the kitchen I frowned and looked up to see sue standing at the oven she looked up and smiled at me as she pushed something around then drew it back close to her in the fry pan.

"um not really" I said at almost a whisper, there was a snicker from the table that drew my attention. Seth was sitting there with Charlie, plates of food sat infront of them, Charlie with his hand attached to a cup that rested infront of him. Seth with a cup held up infront of him as he stared out the window behind Charlie. I ignored Seth there was no point in trying to figure out his problem was just too much effort for the morning. I walked around in and sat in the chair opposite Charlie and leaned against the cool window, pressing my cheek against the window and closed my eyes.

"when did you get back? I rang jake and he said that you had left before him last night" Charlie asked I opened one eye and saw him looking at me.

"I don't know I cant remember" I answered just as sue placed a plate in front of me, eggs bacon and sausage were placed on the plate. My mouth watered.

"you obviously had too much to drink" Seth said putting his cup down and grabbed a fork and knife.

"drinking? Jake said he wouldn't let you drink" sue said looking between me and Seth as she sat down next to Charlie I reached out and grabbed a fork and knife as I kicked Seth hard in the shin, he jumped and glared at me.

"I only had a little I tried to stay with Seth but I lost him" I said sitting up straight and stuffing egg into my mouth. The table fell silent the only sound that was made were the sound of eating that echoed through the house.

As everyone finished breakfast I helped sue with the dishes as Charlie and Seth migrated to the lounge room and now were talking about the football.

"men and their football" sue said nudging me in the ribs and rolling her eyes.

"yeah, Charlie knows what he's talking about though. Seth has no chance in winning any argument with him." I said walking to the cupboard and placing a plate carefully on to the others.

"I thought you had only recently found your way back to your grandfather?" she asked turning around to look at me. I stood up straight and threw the tea towel on to the bench.

"mom used to talk about how her and Charlie had watched the football together." I said shrugging and walking off towards the stairs.

"listen Anna, um we're going out to see jake and the others on the reservation. It would mean a lot if you came with us" she said making me stop mid stride I turned to face her

"why?" I asked leaning against the wall. Why the hell do they want to go out there? And drag me along?

"Charlie and I have friends and family out there" she said leaning back against the sink wiping her hands on the towel I had thrown on to the bench.

"I'll see what I'm doing" I said pushing myself off the wall and ran up the stairs before she or anyone else stopped me to talk. I ran into my room and grabbed a towel, I needed a shower.

_**Zoey**_

"Emmett just stop okay!" she yelled as he laughed still holding the hair straightener up away from her.

"why are you getting all dressed up and stuff?" he asked pulling the straightener back as Zoey jumped for it, his empty arm wrapped around her waist and held her tight against his body.

"Alicia and I are going out and we're going to try and get Anna to come out with us. Edwards still not talking to us" Zoey said giving up and staying pressed against him.

"well you girls sort of deserve it. The way you guys jumped him as he walked in the door" he said dropping the straightener on to the basin sink as they stood in the bath room.

"we didn't mean to it was just that she hadn't seen Edward since that day then all of a sudden she's kissing him and using his body as a pole to dance on" she said spinning around in his arms to fix my hair without the damn straightener.

"it wasn't like she intentionally did it. She was pissed and drunk, I don't think we're going to find out what was going through her mind when she decided to up stage bonnie at her own party and as you put it, use Edward's body as a pole to dance on." Emmett said dropping his arms and walking back into the bed room. she sighed and turned away from the mirror before she became to OCD about her hair and make up.

"he could have been nicer about it, if it wasn't for us she wouldn't be here" Zoey said dropping onto the bed sliding her feet into the new pair of black heels she had bought, peep toes with glitter matched the black cocktail dress she was wearing.

"Zoey just don't okay" Emmett said walking out the bedroom door. she frowned and got up, why was everyone either telling me to grow up or let it go? They should be happy god damn it! She thought as she snatched up her clutch from the bed side table and followed him out Zoey looked up from her feet just as she ran straight into Esme

"sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" she said smiling alittle still deep in her thoughts and anger.

"it's okay sweetie, Alicia's out the front waiting for you" she said Zoey nodded and started to walk towards the stairs. "oh and Zoey?" she stopped and turned around to look back at Esme holding her self up with a hand on the railing ready to run but held herself firmly in place, its not like she had anything against Esme but there was just something about the way Esme looked at her and everyone else like she knew something no one else knew.

"yeah?" Zoey asked looking at her,

"relax everything's okay" she said smiling Zoey frowned as she turned and walked down the stairs she shook her head there was something else going on she could feel it, not like how Alice could see the future, jasper could change emotions or how Edward could read minds and Alicia well I don't know exactly what Alicia can do I don't think any one really does except Heath.

"what took you so long?" Alicia asked as she got in the car and shut the door slumping back against the seat and breathing out heavily.

"Emmett was being a dick and I ran into Esme as I was leaving" Zoey answered pulling her seat belt down and sliding it home. She frowned remembering the night Emmett had turned her and how she almost costed belle her life.

"okay so did you ring belle at all?" Alicia asked as she reversed down the driveway and took off towards Belle's place.

"you told me not to so I didn't" she said smiling and turning on some music this could potentially be a really good thing or a really stupid idea but right now music and a night out was needed after everything that has been going on.

"okay lets go get her" Alicia said as they pulled up out front of charlie's house. Zoey frowned looking up at the house, something was off the house seemed so cold and alone like it had been abandoned.

"Alicia the lights are off" Zoey said worry running through her veins as the blood pumped around her body.

"god damn it!" she yelled "no one's home unbelievable" she got back in the car and slammed the door. Zoey had seen Alicia pissed before but not like this.

"now what?" she asked at almost a whisper, she wasn't going to irritate Alicia any more then what she was already,

"I know exactly where she is." she said turning the car on and speeding away from the empty house.

This wasn't going to end well. Zoey thought as she pulled out her phone out and sent jake a text.

_**Belle**_

I rolled my eyes as we pulled up, so much for being asked and having a choice in whether I wanted to go or not after I had gotten out of the shower Charlie had caught me and told me I was going to go with them to the reservation so he could "show" billy I was okay, I didn't even know who billy was.

I smiled as jake walked up to the car smiling sue and Charlie had insisted that I go in Seth's car. I jumped out before Seth could say anything and slammed the door as jake broke out into a run I moved away from the car as he reached me and lifted me up and spun me around I started laughing, I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him back.

"so good to have you back" he said as he set me on the ground but didn't let me go.

"like you missed me jake" I teased and let him go but he held me tight to him.

"Anna I really did miss you" he whispered holding me tighter.

"I was joking jake god" I said pushing him back I had caught him off guard he stumbled back and frowned at me.

"what the hell?" he asked frowning at me "why'd you push me?"

"forget it" I said turning away from him and walked towards where Charlie and sue had pulled up.

"don't worry jake she's got bi-polar" I heard Seth say I spun around and glared at him, he glared back the urge to knock him on his ass itched at me,doesn't no one realize I'm not the little girl I was before I left?

"belle come over here" I heard Charlie call out to me, obviously I'm still just a lonely pathetic girl to them all. The anger boiled inside me as I reached Charlie and Sue.

"what was that about?" sue asked quietly as she took charlie's hand he put his arm around my shoulders and lead me towards the little run down house.

"nothing jake was just being an asshole" I answered back really over how I was being treated charlie's grip tightened on my shoulder I looked up at him he frowned down at me,

"well well well look what we have here" I looked towards the door to see a man in a wheel chair flannelette shirt jeans and a black cowboy hat on his hair was long and straight.

"Billy!" sue smiled and let go of charlie's hand as she walked a head of us and gave the man a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"I know its tough but act like you like people for this afternoon please" Charlie said I hadn't really noticed we had stopped walking til I looked down and kicked at the rocks on the ground. "I know you don't wanna be here but sue and I are worried about you"

"sorry I just" I sighed and leaned against my grandfather for support. "it is hard its just getting to me"

"I can tell" he said softly pulling me into a bear hug I closed my eyes and just forgot about everything. I had my grandfather that's all that mattered right now.

"come on!" I jerked back as red glowing eyes suddenly filled my mind, my eyes flung open as Charlie loosened his grip but kept one arm around my shoulders we started to walk towards the little house with the man in a wheel chair.

I watched as the flames of the fire licked at the cold air as if it were trying to climb an invisible ladder, there was a loud crackling sound making me jump and look around to the smiling faces of all jake's friends I looked up next to me as someone came and sat down next to me.

"hey belle"

"go away Seth" I said turning back to the fire the flames seemed to have grown.

"look I'm sorry about last night and this morning" he said sitting down next to me I looked up to see a couple of the guys staring at us, watching closely.

"it doesn't matter just leave me alone okay" I said getting up sighing my head was starting to hurt the anger and frustration was gone I was just tired. Really tired and couldn't be bothered with people. I had reached the ramp that lead up into Billy's house when Seth took my arm gently.

"hey what's wrong?" he said softly it was like he actually cared his face was soft his eyes were filled with worry. It was like he was a different person not that rude man that tried to tell me what to do infront of everyone. I sighed jake had done the same and here I was pushing everyone away. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair shaking it loose from over my shoulder.

"this are messed up really messed up okay" I said mentally slapping myself for sounding so defeated and tired. I didn't need anyone's help or their sympathy.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked his hand now rubbing my arm the heat that came from him was incredible jake was the same I shivered alittle as the cold pierced my skin as his hand moved up and down. "come on lets get back to the bon fire your freezing" he moved closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He was acting like, like some one like he actually cared I froze when I realized he was gently pulling me back to the bon fire with the other.

"no!" I yelled at him and pulled away from him.

"what?" he took a step back obviously shocked at me I wrapped my arms around myself as the cold started to attack me, "belle come on its cold"

"look I don't need you or any one else your nothing to me, yeah your mum married my grandfather but that doesn't mean we're family!" I yelled the anger was back and taking hold I couldn't take all this fake-ness any more.

"what is your problem I'm just trying to be a friend to you" he snapped the shock gone his own anger showing through blazing in his eyes.

"I don't-" my attention snapped up to the bon fire as a phone rang. I knew that ring tone. Jake was holding my phone. AND ANSWERED IT! I could see his mouth moving and the frown on his face. The roar of the fire and my anger was too much it was making me dizzy I stepped back looking at jake, I caught Seth moving out the corner of my my hand fisted and pulled back, as I swung he grabbed my fist in his hand pain shot through me I wanted to scream but there was no way I was going to give into him or to anyone else that was now watching us.

"give up Anna your in over your head!" Seth hissed at me his hand squeezing around mine the pain was becoming unbearable my head spun I blinked hard and pulled back away from him my hand slipping from his.

"enough I'm sick of all of you!" I screamed everything screamed at me to turn and run but I stalked towards Jake his eyes widen as he finally looked up and realized I was in front of him, I snatched my phone from his hand

"just get her please" I heard the person say as I held the phone to my ear.

"have you had enough? Just leave me alone!" I threw my phone over the fire and into the darkness.

"Belle what's wrong?" jake asked stepping back alittle from me, I turned and looked at him

"your what's wrong! Everyone is your all too busy trying to make yourselves happy you don't see the impact it has on other people!" I said pushing him back towards the fire.

"I'm not trying to make myself happy? Just talk to me" he said grabbing my hands and holding me tight.

"no? Then why am I here?" I yelled pulling my hands free and pushing him as hard as I could I watched the anger and hatred burning through me as he fell back into the fire people jumped up running for water throwing their blankets on the fire to extinguish it jake screamed in pain as the fire licked up his arm eating his shirt I spun around away from him and walked back towards where I was going before Seth bolted past me a bucket of water in his hands.

The darkness surrounded me the cold air swirling around me cooling me from the heat of the rage that burned through my vain's the dizziness had gotten worse a headache was building pounding against my skull. Thinking hurt but the pain was familiar the dizziness was way too familiar. Soon it wasn't darkness but my consciousness slipping from me, I grabbed for a tree and held tight taking deep breaths trying to stop the dizziness that was gripping me. I looked back I was sure how far I had walked but know one was coming after me. For now.

I looked up towards the stars, I needed to get up high away from them, they'd never look up to find me. I found myself halfway up the tree gripping for dear life as my foot slipped off a branch a cold sweat broke out across my brow. _Higher I need to get higher_ I thought to myself willing my foot to find the branch and push me up. I came to a stop on one of the thicker branched sitting there leaning back against the trunk feeling the safety of the neighboring branches of the trees that grew close by holding up as a barrier and cover, it was like they knew I was hiding away from the world.

I sighed letting my body relax the tension slowly leaving my body, exhaustion set in the edges of my conscious frayed away like a sweater with the cotton being pulled letting it unravel til there was nothing left.

_**Zoey**_

Alicia cursed loudly and threw her phone into the car. The girls had stopped at the treaty line, ringing Belle's phone knowing she wouldn't have it on her they took a chance to know that jake had it and it had not been left around.

"what's wrong?" Zoey asked frowning as Alicia stared into the darkness the moon light shining off her hair as it blew in the cold night breeze.

"she's pissed some things happened, why is it everytime THEIR involved something bad always happens." Alicia growled turning around to face Zoey her eyes sparkled with rage like she was ready to go on a killing spree right then and there. Zoey's eyebrow rose as she watched Alicia stalk back to the car and slide behind the wheel.

"get in" she snapped Zoey shook her head slightly and got in the car, it wasn't like jake and the crew were the problem, the reason why everything bad happened. Zoey rather liked them even though she wouldn't admit it jake was really the only one she could talk to about anything. Seth had threatened to kill her if she didn't bring belle back. Pulling on her seat belt Zoey started to wonder if it was a good thing going after her in the first place she didn't seem as happy as she had been and kept to herself more then usual. She shook her head lightly clearing her head of the thoughts.

"so what now?" Zoey asked as the silence dragged out in the car, Alicia was speeding down the road making Zoey frowned alittle the speed was nothing for their eyes but it seemed to get to Zoey alittle.

"what now?" Alicia asked glancing over at Zoey quickly it was like she had been in a daze the whole time. "we're going out aren't we?"

"yeah but what about Belle?" Zoey asked alittle afraid the anger in Alicia would come back and be aimed at her, to be honest she was sick of people taking everything out on her, just cause she was the youngest of the Cullen's didn't mean they could push her around. Zoey sighed deeply, _this must be how Belle feels_ she thought as she looked out the window into the moon light.

"what about her? Look the boys are at home and we haven't been out together for a while" she said defeat was in her voice Zoey couldn't help but pick up on it.

"I guess we just got too caught up in things too much we didn't think" she said glancing at Alicia as she nodded slightly all her focus was on the road.

The music was loud and pumping through the floor through their feet through their vain's, Zoey couldn't help it the music was hypnotizing, she leaded back against Emmett as he ran his hands down her waist to her hips and pulled her back against him. She missed the way his body moved with hers as they danced not caring about anyone around them or the jealous glares from the women and men around them.

Zoey opened her eyes as Emmett lowered his head to her neck and kissed it softly she looked up and saw Alicia and heath grinding against each other not caring either, the smile returned to her face as Emmett spun her around and gazed into her eyes, she could see the lust, the wanting and the love he had in his eyes for her.

The corner of his mouth twitched up into a grin as she attempted to blush, his hand came up and pushed back her hair behind her ear as she meet his gaze he pulled her hard against him she felt his hardness against her stomach and looked back over her shoulder to see Alicia smiling at her. It was like she was giving Zoey a sign to leave with Emmett, she smiled back just as Emmett found her hand and started to lead her off the dance floor and into a more secluded part of the club where the lights didn't pierce the darkness, where the air was thick with lust, alcohol and sex. She stumbled alittle as Emmett lead her further to the back and the scent of everything hit her. Emmett felt her stumble and stopped turning back he frowned at her worried about how she was handling it he stepped closer, his hand snaking around to the back of her neck and pulled her against him his lips finding hers and kissed her hard, she tensed alittle but as soon as Emmett ran his tongue along her bottom lip she relaxed into his arms parted her lips for him to enter.

He groaned softly as Zoey moaned and pressed herself against him, his arms wrapped around her waist holding her tighter still against him his lips left hers and trailed kisses down her neck

"Emmett" she moaned in his ear making his cock twitch with anticipation for her. He needed her, wanted her, couldn't deny her. His hands slid down and cupped her butt and squeezed tightly she moaned again and pressed her self tighter against him

"Emmett, Zoey we need to go" Zoey spun around in his arms to see Alicia almost in tears and heath holding her hand tightly

"what's wrong?" Zoey asked stepping away from Emmett only glancing at him as he groaned in frustration

"Esme just called, jake's in hospital with burn marks" heath said as Alicia shook her head like she couldn't believe something, heath was looking around scoping out the place as if to find an enemy hiding in the crowd, he was on edge Emmett walked up behind Zoey and laid his hand on her lower back.

"come on" he said pushing her gently as heath and Alicia started for the exist.

"something else is going on" Zoey whispered to Emmett as the followed the other two, his hand moved to around her waist, she glanced up at him and saw him nod.

"we'll find out trust me" was all he said as they walked out of the club and to Alicia's car.

"it was like she was possessed or something" jake frowned at a blank spot on the wall his left arm bandaged from his hand right up to his shoulder. His right arm was barely burnt his skin was red and mean but not as bad as his left.

"but why did she push you?" Zoey asked sitting on the side of the bed, Emmett was standing against the wall by the door, Alicia was sitting in the chair, heath was talking to Seth and the others who had come with jake to the hospital.

"I don't know she just lost it, then ran off into the darkness" jake answered his gaze finally leaving the wall and rested on Zoey. Like they were the only two in the room. "she's not right, something's seriously wrong" his brown eyes were haunted with the rage belle had thrown at him, Zoey might not have been there but she could tell the rage was there haunting him, it had been the same rage she had thrown at Alicia and Zoey as they were bringing her back home.

Zoey turned and looked at Emmett he was looking down at the ground his brow furrowed in thought. She'd only seen that look a couple of times before, he was planning something and there'd be no point in asking what because he wouldn't tell her or anyone else. Suddenly he looked up and caught her eye. He wasn't planning any more, he was done she knew the instant he looked at her. Emmett pushed off from the wall and walked out of the room, Alicia stood up to follow him but Zoey grabbed her hand.

"what?" Alicia asked looking back at Zoey trying to pull away,

"you cant stop him Alicia he's made up his mind" Zoey said looking at Alicia who was looking back and forth between the door Emmett had just left and Zoey,

"what are you talking about? He's clearly upset Zoey" Alicia said pulling her hand out of Zoey's grip.

"no he's not Alicia just, he's-"

"Emmett's on a mission" jake cut Zoey off they both turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"how do you know?" Alicia asked folding her arms over her chest, her eyes pinning jake to the spot.

"its Emmett the only time he's really quiet is when he's planning something" jake said glaring at Alicia, Zoey rolled her eyes Alicia was becoming a pain in the ass and so moody lately.

"we should go and let jake rest" Zoey said getting up from jake's bed and walking towards the door grabbing Alicia's arm "I'll come talk to you tomorrow jake"

"okay Zoey" he said moving around to get himself comfortable without hurting his arms. She closed the door behind her as they left the room and sighed deeply,

"you okay?" she looked up and saw Alicia looking worried,

"yea just alittle exhausted" Zoey said as the others rounded the corner,,

"come on time to go girls" Esme said smiling sadly at them.


	7. Side Note

**Authors note:**

**Yes this is a cross over with Super Natural and twilight, I realise that some people who have read this aren't happy that Dean is "out of character". Well guess what no ones holding a gun to your head making you read it. It is a Fan Fiction for a reason I'm writing what makes me happy and how I see fit to write the characters. Reviews are welcomed but don't tell me about how out of tune the characters are its my story and I'll write it how I want.**

**I'm also aware its been awhile since I've posted a chapter, I'm not going into a sob story to make people feel sorry for why there hasn't been one but I'm currently busy and working on an original story, I will continue this story when I can and I wont be stopping because some of you think I'm destroying a certain character, just keep in mind its a Fan Fiction and its written how I see fit.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
